Sin ti Contigo
by Eiko007
Summary: Despues de pasar 3 años separados finalmente Inuyasha y Kagome se reunen ¿Como discutiran los eventos que vivieron mas recientemente antes de la batalla final contra Naraku? ¿Le conferara Inuyasha finalmente sus sentimientos a la Miko?


"**Sin ti… Contigo"**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi-sama... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

**Hola esta es la prometida continuación de "Contigo… sin ti" xD espero que les guste xD**

**Solamente quería aclarar una cosa… en "Contigo… sin ti" las películas de Inuyasha… 1,2,3 y 4 NO habían sucedido y en este fic la 1 y 3 SI sucedieron xD la 4 no me gusta mucho x q hay mucha Kikyo así q NO se vale… y la 2 no xq su primer beso fue en "Contigo… sin ti" xD weno weno después de aclarar ese punto… aquí les va xD**

"Sin ti… Contigo"

Inuyasha suspiro, se sumergió en el agua hasta dejar solamente su nariz, sus orejas y sus ojos afuera del agua, Miroku le sonrió y se metió en el agua junto con el, Shippo dio un grito y brinco también en el agua, habían estado trabajando en la construcción de la casa de Miroku y Sango, ya casi habían terminado, la boda seria en tres días…

"Ah… nada mejor que un baño relajante después de un día de trabajo…"

"Feh!"

El y Miroku, junto con otros aldeanos, estaban construyendo la casa del monje y la Taijiya rápidamente… y el… pues el le ayudaba a Miroku por dos razones… primero… era su amigo… y segundo… no tenia nada mejor que hacer estos días… nada mas que… recordarla…

'Kagome…'

Sintió la mirada de Miroku pesada sobre el, así que de ninguna manera iba a mirarlo, cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse, sintiendo el agua cálida del agua termal relajar sus músculos.

"Oye Inuyasha… te he querido preguntar dese siempre…"

El Hanyou no abrió los ojos.

"¿Que sucedió cuando… estuviste atrapado en el pozo con Kagome-sama?"

"Ya te dije… Kagome esta a salvo…"

Inuyasha suspiro mirando hacia el bosque… recordando los rostro con lagrimas y el olor a miedo y dolor del abuelo, Sota y la madre de Kagome… el les había estado quitando a Kagome durante un año… siempre llegando para traerla de este lado del pozo… con el… siento siempre egoísta… inmaduro… sin realmente ver cuanto ellos se preocupaban por ella… cuanto necesitaban a Kagome…

"Además… hay quienes aman y necesitan a Kagome…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie dándole la espalda al monje cuando este se sorprendió y Shippo grito.

"¡Inuyasha! ¿¡Cuando te lastimaste!?"

Las orejas del Hanyou dieron un tirón en su cabeza, y se volteo levemente mirando el rostro sorprendido de Shippo y Miroku.

Miroku se acerco al Hanyou mirando las pequeñas ocho marcas en la espalda del Hanyou, frunció el ceño mirando el ángulo, no eran garras, la posición entre los hombros del Hanyou dejaban claro que el no podía hacerse esa marcas el solo, y además, Inuyasha no había luchado con nadie desde hacia dos semanas, no había sido gravemente herido, y el no tenia cicatrices.

"Inuyasha… ¿Que es esto?"

El monje deslizo uno de sus dedos por la marca mas cerca de la columna del Hanyou e Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par bajando su mirada hacia su erección, se sentó en el agua sintiendo sus mejillas arder… no sabia que tenia marcas de aquella noche… y sobre todo no sabia porque sintió todo eso de golpe… porque tanto calor… porque su cuerpo reacciono _así_…

"No tengo idea…"

Brinco fuera del agua, tomo su ropa y huyo de las agua termales, no podía permitir que Miroku descifrara nada, se vistió y fue a su rama favorita del Go-Shimboku… suspiro mirando hacia el cielo, la extrañaba, a penas había pasado un mes desde que habían destruido a Naraku, y cada momento pensaba en Kagome, estaba sana y salva en su época y con su familia, y el debía de esperar, quinientos años debía de esperar para verla de nuevo, pero Kagome valía la pena, cuando Sesshomaru le diera la oportunidad viajaría hacia sus tierras y haría algo en estas, lo que sea que pudiera considerarse honorable.

Suspiro escuchando a Shippo a lo lejos llamarle, pronto el zorrito llegaría donde el, estaba seguro… no podía dejar a Miroku y a Sango, además Miroku pedía de su ayuda para ir a exterminar Youkai, se habían empeñado en que harían esto para no perder el ritmo de antes, mientras Sango ayudaba a Kaede y estaba feliz organizando cosas para su boda.

Inuyasha suspiro, no podía dejar a los humanos, pero en algún momento morirían, y entones podría comenzar su plan de hacerse de todo lo que pudiera, jamás le había resultado interesante acercarse a la sociedad de los inu-youkai, no quiso nunca reclamar su lugar dentro de esta gracias a la sangre de su padre, pero… pero no podía negarse ahora, necesitaba un titulo, tierras, conseguir riquezas y ser un Hanyou honorable, tanto como el podría llegar a serlo.

Shippo brinco en su regazo y se acomodo contra el, Inuyasha sonrió y envolvió una de sus mangas alrededor del zorrito, la noche era bastante fría y el ya no tenia a Kagome y su cómoda bolsa de dormir para que pasaba la noche con el.

"Inuyasha…"

"Mmmm…"

"¿Crees que Kagome regresara algún día?"

"No lo se, no creo."

"Pero yo quiero que regrese."

"Algún día la veremos de nuevo Shippo, tu eres Youkai, solamente debes esperar 500 años para verla de nuevo."

Shippo levanto su mirada del pecho del Hanyou y le miro sorprendido, Inuyasha... ¡Inuyasha estaba hablando de esperar para ver a Kagome! Abrió los ojos de par en par mirándole tan serio y hasta sabio con los ojos cerrados, sonrió y sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua, Inuyasha había cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció, siempre actuó como un tonto pero ahora veía que lo ultimo que era, era un tonto.

"Te quiero Inuyasha."

Abrazo al Hanyou sintiéndose feliz de poder tener alguien con quien estar, Kagome le había dado eso al, le había dado una familia y amigos, e Inuyasha vengo la muerte de su padre, a los dos los quería mucho.

"Feh!"

Shippo sonrió, era lo mas cercano a un "yo también" que obtendría de parte del Hanyou y lo sabia.

------*------

Abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, se puso de pie, se tropezó con su raqueta y sonrió, camino hacia su ventana y la abrió sintiendo la briza fría de la noche, hacia un mes había regresado del Sengoku Jidai, hacia un mes había comenzado clases, hacia un mes tenia su vida normal de vuelta, suspiro mirando el cielo y las pocas estrellas que se veían en esta época.

Tanto tiempo ya sin viajar con todos sus amigos, sin escuchar a Sango darle una cachetada en la mejilla a Miroku, sin escuchar a Miroku reírse y disculparse después de recibir su merecido, sin escuchar a Shippo llamando su nombre, siempre buscando estar cerca de ella, durmiendo a su lado, sin escuchar los suaves y bonitos sonidos que hacia Kirara en forma de gatita, sin escuchar los sabios consejos de la anciana Kaede, sin los prácticos consejos del anciano Myoga, y sin… Inuyasha…

Kagome sintió las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y se abrazo a si misma, como lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Inuyasha, pero siempre supo que esto tendría que suceder algún día, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, sentía… sentía que Inuyasha sentía algo por ella, no había vuelto a decirle nada respecto a su secreto, pero la forma en que le miraba, la forma en la que le abrazo cuando estaba dentro de la perla, el suave beso que le dio dentro de la perla, que aun no estaba segura de que era lo que realmente significo, tan confundía, tantos recueros tanto amor y también tanto… dolor… todo, todo era demasiado, tantos recuerdos, tanto que quería.

"Inuyasha…"

------*------

Inuyasha gruño aun en forma humana abrazando a Tetsaiga, era luna nueva, una vez mas, era la tercera vez que era humano después de que Kagome se marcho, desearía poder estar en otro lugar, para que nadie fuera a ver lo mal que se sentía, pero no se atrevía a ir a dormir al Go-Shimboku esta noche, Kaede le estaba ignorando y rin ya se había dormido, Shippo se había ido para entrenar, y Miroku y Sango estaban felizmente casados en su propia cabaña.

El mismo había comenzado a construir una cabaña en el bosque, entre el rio y el Go-Shimboku, en un pequeño claro, a pesar de no querer vivir en un lugar permanente o cerca de la aldea… quería tener un hogar… en caso… en caso de que Kagome regresara…

Agarro con más fuerza a Tetsaiga… no… Kagome NO tenia que regresar… tenia que darle tiempo de convertirse en alguien digno de ella… de…

'_No soportare 500 años así… a penas van tres meses y siento que me muero si no la tengo…'_

Inuyasha suspiro… miro a Kaede y a Rin durmiendo, agradecía su sueño y se abrazo a si mismo conteniendo la respiración mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, a pesar de todo, no se lo dijo… no pudo decirle que la amaba… no pudo… era demasiado… ella estaba lejos de el… sola… pensando que la había usado… pensando que amaba a Kikyo… pensando que…

'_Kagome tonta… si yo te amo tanto… tanto que me mata no estar contigo…'_

La extrañaba a cada momento, todo le recordaba a ella, el levantarse por las mañanas y mirarla arreglando su bolsa de dormir, o sacando las ollas para poner hervir agua para su ramen, no podía ver un rio porque recordaba a Kagome y sus baños, las aguas termales también le recordaban a ella, cualquier árbol le recordaba al Go-Shimboku… y por lo tanto el Go-Shimboku le recordaba a ella… cada vez que veía a Kaede recordaba a Kagome… la anciana hablándole a la muchacha de hiervas y sus usos… cada vez que veía a Shippo… recordando como le consentía y le dejaba dormir con ella en su bolsa de dormir… así como los extraños regalos que le llevaba de su época… Miroku y Sango… cada vez que les veía juntos les recordaba a como podrían ser el y Kagome… cada vez que iba a dormirse… recordaba que no dormir mucho y que lo hacia lo mas cerca de ella posible… de ser posible sobre el árbol junto a su bolsa de dormir… cada ve que comía… sabiendo que no era ramen… cada vez que caminaba despacio… recordando como ella había caminado de esa forma junto a el tomando su mano… cada vez que corría… recordando como le llevaba en su espalda… siempre… siempre en su mente… siempre solo…

------*------

Kagome suspiro, respiro hondo, y levanto su mirada.

"Lo lamento Katsuki-kun… pero… yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas…"

El muchacho de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño le miro con tristeza, suspiro y bajo su mirada, murmuro un gracias y camino apresurado alejándose de ella, Kagome le miro sintiéndose mal por ser la causante de su dolor, pero ya encontraría a alguien, ya se le pasaría, vendría una muchacha con mejor cuerpo y esa seria su solución.

Kagome suspiro y se dejo caer al suelo despacio junto a la pared afuera del salón de clases, era por eso que ella lo amaba tanto, era por eso que ningún muchacho seria suficiente jamás, porque Inuyasha no era así… Inuyasha no iba a guiarse por un trasero grande o una copa d, Inuyasha no era así de superficial, Inuyasha buscaba a alguien que lo aceptara y lo amara, alguien con quien compartir su vida y ya no estar solo.

Kagome suspiro y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, nunca podría tener una vida normal, se había estado mintiendo a ella misma, siempre sentía que este fue su hogar, pero poco a poco su hogar se convirtió en el Sengoku Jidai… porque ahí estaba Inuyasha…

------*------

Inuyasha gruño, se alejo otro poco pero los gemidos seguían, gruño y decidió finalmente irse a su "casa", no había pasado en ella ninguna noche, de hecho solo había estado adentro mientras le construía y colocaba cosas dentro de ella que a Miroku y a el le pagaban cuando exterminaban algún Youkai, el no entraría a la cabaña, nunca, no entraría solo.

Maldijo a Shippo en su mente plantando aquella esperanza de que Kagome regresaría, haciendo que fuera al pozo cada tres días, no podía evitarlo, sentía que si pasaba por ahí seguido podría de alguna forma estar ahí por casualidad cuando Kagome regresara.

Miroku y Sango tenían un par de gemelas, y a penas y habían conseguido un poco de tiempo juntos ahora que la amiga de Sango, Nanami cuidaba a las gemelas por esta noche para que ellos pudieran estar tranquilos.

Pero que ellos estuvieran "tranquilos" significaba que el estaba torturado, no soportaba escuchar ningún tipo de cosa relacionada con "apareamiento"… nada, ni época de apareamiento, ni nada que tuviera que ver con el tema, mucho menos escuchar a los humanos haciéndolo, no, el no lo soportaba, lo único que eso le traía eran recuerdos, y dolor, de no tener a Kagome con el, dolor de recordar que estaba solo y le faltaban 499 años para volver a verla.

Llego a su cabaña y se sentó en el techo, estaba lo suficientemente alejado de todo como para que cualquier sonido de ese tipo proviniera de la aldea, y si alguna vez Kagome regresaba que cualquier sonido llegara a la aldea.

'_¡Ya basta! ¿Eres estúpido o que?'_

Suspiro y cerro los ojos recostándose en el techo, detestaba tanto sentir aquella esperanza carcomiéndole por dentro, tanto que había construido esta pequeña cabaña con la esperanza de que un día ella regresara…

-----*------

"¡Oe vamos Kagome! No seas así…"

Kagome suspiro, Yuka, Ayumi y Eri querían salir a celebrar el fin de año con ella a una discoteca, Yuka tenia novio, Ayumi no, ella se la pasaba mas tiempo estudiando que en alguna otra cosa, y Eri quería encontrar un novio desesperadamente, Kagome suspiro… ella no quería ni escuchar esa palabra, pero era evitable que sus amigas no hablaran de eso, y se sentía una completa aguafiestas al decirles que no, dos años, dos completos horrorosos dos años habían pasado y no lo soportaba…

No podía ver a una pareja porque se deprimía, no podía ver a alguien besándose porque sabia que lloraría esa noche, no podía ver una película romántica o una escena demasiado romántica porque lloraba de inmediato, y los peor del caso, era que si le mencionaban sexo no solamente lloraba, sino que por las noches luego de tomar su baño a veces… solamente a veces… trataba de complacerse a si misma… cosa que si independientemente funcionaba o no funcionaba terminaba llorando a mares y no dormía en toda la noche, llegando a la escuela como una zombi al día siguiente…

"Porfa Kagome… ¿si? ¡Ven! ¡Anímate!"

"Esta bien… iré."

------*------

Inuyasha gruño con fuerza a al abrir los ojos, furioso con el mismo, el bulto en su Hakama no solamente era incomodo sino que deprimente… ¿Por qué tenia que soñar algo así? Lo peor era despertarse antes de poder…

"Kagome…"

Suspiro y supo que solamente tenia una solución, solución que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, nada que el pudiera hacer con sus manos se compararía a los que las pequeñas y tibias manos de Kagome le habían hecho aquella noche… suspiro y supo que si no arreglaba el asunto en este momento amanecería y seguiría igual…

"Kagome…"

------*------

"¡Dolió mucho! ¡No sabia que seria así! Y el ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar… estaba desesperado… y termino taaaaaan rápido…no me gusta."

Kagome veía sonrojada a Eri quien les contaba lo que acababa de perder la virginidad con su novio el domingo, Kagome bajo la mirada suspirando, sabiendo que no dormiría en toda la noche, tendrías los ojos rojos e hinchados, y las lagrimas se le acabarían nuevamente.

"Eso dieces ahora Eri, pero cuando tengas un orgasmo no pensaras lo mismo."

Kagome sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas una vez mas, no, no podía quebrarse delante de sus amigas, la ultima vez que mencionaron a Inuyasha no pudo aguantarlo y les dio todo un acto llorando desconsoladamente a la hora del almuerzo, lo extrañaba a cada momento y que sus amigas se lo recordaran era peor.

"Si Eri, lo que Ayumi dice es cierto."

Eri suspiro.

"Bueno, si ustedes dicen…"

Todas voltearon a ver a Kagome y se dieron cuenta en ese momento que la muchacha luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

"¿Kagome?"

Yuka coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Kagome, seguramente estaba pensando en su ex-novio.

"No llores Kagome, ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera y a quien valga la pena entregarse."

"Es que ya lo hubo y nunca habrá nadie mas Yuka, ese es el problema."

Las tres muchachas abrieron mas los ojos y se contuvieron de no atacar a Kagome con preguntas, Ayumi supo que tenia que preguntar con mucho tacto y si ella no lo hacia Yuka o Eri podían hacer llorar a Kagome si decían lo incorrecto.

"¿Acaso lo hiciste con tu chico?"

Kagome asintió sosteniendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas con sus manos.

"¿Cuando?"

Ayumi miro a Yuka con cara de advertencia y Eri también comprendió.

"Antes de los exámenes de admisión, solo una noche, y el podría rehacer su vida en otro lago, yo se lo pedí, fue mi culpa."

Las muchachas abrazaron a Kagome sin saber que decir.

------*------

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmmm?"

"¿Para que necesitas dos yukatas de boda?"

Inuyasha no dijo nada y coloco las cajas con cuidado en una esquina de la habitación, sobre el futon.

"Inuyasha… ¿le confesaste tus sentimientos a Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro destapando una de las cajas, mirando la hermosa yukata blanca… Kagome luciría tan hermosa en ella…

"¿Piensas que regresara?"

"No lo se Miroku…"

Inuyasha finalmente cerro la caja y se puso de pie dándose la vuelta y sacando al monje de la cabaña, Inuyasha cerro la puerta y comenzó a caminar despacio de vuelta a la aldea con el monje.

"Inuyasha… ¿Por qué visitas tanto la tumba de Kikyo?"

Inuyasha se tenso y dejo de caminar, había estado yendo a la tumba de Kikyo frecuentemente, en su mente el hablaba con ella, era como su amiga, podía decirle cuanto extrañaba a Kagome… cuanto la necesitaba… las primeras veces que fue le pidió perdón por haberle fallado… pero en cuanto mencionó a Kagome y empezó a hablarle de ella se sintió tan bien… que desde ese día iba bastante seguido a su tumba, se sentaba frente a esta depositando flores y hablaba con "Kikyo" por horas, se reía solo contándole cosas graciosas que paso con Kagome… lloraba al recordar momento triste… hablarle a la tumba de Kikyo le hacia sentirse mejor… era como si todo lo que dolía dentro de su ser saliera aunque sea esos momentos… y sentía Kagome tan cerca de el… recordaba tanto sus ojos… su sonrisa… su aroma… su…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos gruñendo, no podía mostrarle a Miroku lo que le pasaba la pensar demasiado en Kagome… suspiro y siguió caminando…

"Hablo con ella."

"Y de que hablas con ella si se puede saber…"

"De Kagome."

Miroku dejo de caminar, mirando a Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al ver como el Hanyou se molestaba grandemente con ellos y con Sesshomaru y cualquiera que mencionaba a Kagome había creía que estaba tratando de evitar todo lo relacionado con ella lo mas posible… y que la visitar tanto la tumba de Kikyo quería recordarla a ella para olvidarse de Kagome… pero su respuesta…

"¿Hablas con Kikyo-sama de Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha dejo de caminar también y se volteó hacia el monje.

"No me mires así Miroku… se que no debería de hacerlo… pero me siento tan bien… es como si… como si Kikyo fuera… lo que nunca fue… porque no puede regañarme por maldecir… porque no me responderá… porque… no se Miroku… siento como si aprobara mi relación con Kagome… me siento feliz hablándole de ella."

Miroku pudo ver claramente la mirada soñadora y a la vez dolida de Inuyasha… no le estaba mintiendo… suspiro y se acerco a Hanyou colocando una mano en su hombro.

"Inuyasha… no te lo he dicho porque pienso que ya lo sabes… pero si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa… de lo que sea… aquí estoy… puedes hablar conmigo también… acerca de Kagome-sama…"

Inuyasha evito su mirada y Miroku se sintió mal… sabia que Inuyasha no acostumbraba hablar de sus sentimientos… sabia que Inuyasha no mostraría su debilidad ante nadie… pero que se desahogara en la tumba de la sacerdotisa no le parecía lo más indicado…

Miroku abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Inuyasha levantar una de sus manos y cubrir su rostro… limpiándose con la manga de su Haori… podría ser que Inuyasha estuviera… ¿llorando?

"Feh! Como si hablaría de algo así con un libidinosos como tu."

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta ignorándolo y supo que estaba tratando de evitar que le mirara quebrarse… decidió que Inuyasha necesitaba un tiempo a solas así que hizo lo único que supo podía hacer… le dio tres palmadas en el hombro al Hanyou y siguió su camino hacia la aldea… cuando ya de había alejado al menos cinco pasos del Hanyou escucho… muy pero muy bajo…

"Gracias Miroku."

------*------

Kagome estaba mortificada en su habitación, tenía que estudiar para dos exámenes que tenia el lunes, y su familia se había marchado todo el fin de semana, ya había estudiado para un examen, pero le faltaba lo del ultimo, y le tocaba pasar la noche sola en su casa, durante el día se pudo mantener ocupada, pero ahora que era de noche no pudo evitar sentirse deprimida.

Casi tres años sin el y sentía que ya no podía, en lugar de mejorar iba empeorando, otro dos chicos habían tenido el valor de declararle sus sentimientos y ella había tenido que rechazarlos, se sentía tan vacía, tan sola, su familia era muy importante, el abuelo gozaba de salud, sota ya iba cerca de tres años saliendo con Hitomi y ella no podía verlos, tan solo les miraba las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos y tenia que salir de la habitación, y se sentía mal por el hecho de que Sota no pudiera llevar a Hitomi a la casa porque ella actuara de esa forma.

Sabia bien que su madre no estaba contenta, sabia que se preocupaba mucho, sabia que ella también se acercaba al pozo, el mes pasado se despertó soñando-recordando cuando había hecho el amor con Inuyasha y le había dado por correr al pozo… había amanecido llorando en el fondo del pozo escarbando y nada había sucedido… ese día no fue a la escuela… y su madre le había pedido que acudiera a terapia… ya había pasado un mes y solamente empeoraba… en lugar de sentirse mejor con sus sesiones se sentía peor… seis sesiones fueron suficiente para que su madre le pidiera que las dejara… se había deprimido extremamente…

Pero es que explicarle a la psicóloga que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kikyo… que Inuyasha estaba lejos y no podía ni hablarle ni verlo era demasiado doloroso… era horrendo pensar en todo lo relacionado con el… y peor aun tener que explicarle sobre ellos a esa mujer a quien no le importaba lo que sintiera…

Sabia que su madre no quería dejarla sola… pero era una reunión por el templo donde necesitaba firmar unos papeles con el abuelo… y sota se había quedado en casa de un amigo... y planeaba pasar todo el domingo con hitomi… no llegaría hasta la noche del día siguiente… su madre le había llamado hace una hora… como para asegurarse de que no se había cortado las venas en la tina…

Lo había pensando tanto… pero no… ella no era una cobarde… ella no iba a darse por vencida… ella no iba a huir así de sus problemas… si había enfrentado tanto en el Sengoku Jidai y no podía superar algo como su depresión nada hubiera valido la pena…

Kagome se sentó en la cama… extrañaba a Inuyasha… lo necesitaba… no sabia si fue por el intento de terapia… pero se había sentido tan vacía… en unos meses se graduaría y no sabia que carrera universitaria escoger… se había unido al club de tenis para tratar de olvidar todo lo relacionado al Sengoku Jidai… para tener menos tiempo libre… pero no podía… no podía pensar en un mañana que le inspirara seguir a delante… a sonreír… porque Inuyasha no estaba en el futuro sino en el pasado…

------*-----

Inuyasha estaba entado junto con Miroku y Sango que tendían la ropa, las gemelas estaban jugando con el, como siempre "exterminándolo" Shippo se estaba riendo de el, y el niño de Miroku y sango estaba en la espalda de la Taijiya, era un día común y corriente, a excepción de que Shippo estaba ahí, ya que recientemente el zorrito pasaba menos en la aldea… y también el y Miroku pasaban mucho tiempo exterminando Youkai en aldea cercanas y lejanas.

Justo cuando Sango se disculpo con el porque las gemelas comenzaron a tiras de sus orejas mas fuerte de lo que le podía resultar ya cómodo, llego a su nariz… ese aroma…

Envió a las gemelas a exterminar a Shippo… y corrió en esa dirección… pensaba que era imposible… que estaba soñando… pero ese olor… solamente podía provenir de un lugar si era real… de el pozo…

Le había visitado cada tres días, como desde el principio, queriendo percibir su aroma y nunca lo había logrado, pero en este momento sabría que se podría llamar a si mismo completamente loco si el olor no era real…

Miroku le había dado la idea de tratar de dejar caer cosas en el pozo para que llegaran a Kagome… así como Sounga había llegado a su época… pero el tenia miedo… tenia miedo de que no funcionara… tenia miedo de que funcionara y el se quedara sin repuestas… si lo que enviara terminaría en otra época y no en la de Kagome… si terminaría en la época de Kagome pero ella no le vería porque nunca visitaba el pozo… o si llegaría a la época de Kagome… y ella le vería… pero no le interesaría… o si ella intentaría enviarle algo y no funcionaria… o que realmente le lograra enviarle algo y simplemente le causara mas dolor saber de ella… que seguía adelante… con su vida… y que el no podía estar con ella…

Tantas cosas que le habían causados muchos dolores de cabeza y lagrimas, que finalmente decidió descartar como un idea… y ahora… de un momento a otro… mientras corría a lo mas que daban sus piernas hacia el pozo… todo parecía tan insignificante… su corazón latía rápidamente… y sus orejas trataban de escuchar algo…el aroma se hacia mas fuerte… mas claro…

'_Kagome…'_

Cuando finalmente pudo ver el pozo su corazón doblo el paso al que latía y se paro a la orilla de este… sin creer lo que sentía y sucedía metió su mano dentro del pozo viendo aun en la oscuridad un cabello azabache hermoso… unos ojos chocolate brillantes… y un rostro de ángel… cuando Kagome toco su mano tanto paso por su mente…

Primero se confirmo o que estaba definitivamente desquiciado y sentía cosas que no existían… o que era real… y Kagome estaba ahí… su pequeña, suave y cálida mano sostenía la suya con fuerza… sin pensarlo le halo fuera del pozo levantándola en el aire… Kagome llevo su otra mano hacia el y le apretó con mayor fuerza su mano mirándole sin creérselo…

Kagome se disculpo por el por haberle hecho esperar y el no pudo resistirlo… intento decir su nombre pero no puedo… la emoción… el amor… lo revuelto que su estomago estaba… el aire que le faltaba… le bajo y abrazo contra el reprendiéndole por haberse tardado tanto… Miroku y Sango aparecieron… al igual que Shippo y por supuesto las gemelas y el niño de un mes de edad en la espalda de Sango… todo era perfecto… porque Kagome estaba ahí… Kagome regreso…

------*------

Kagome estaba analizando el porque el pozo no funcionaba encontrándose sin deseos de realmente escoger una carrera universitaria… pensando acerca de Inuyasha… y cuando el cielo se apareció en el fondo del pozo y su madre llego… supo que era lo que significaba… su madre le dio su bendición y con lagrimas en los labios le abrazo despidiéndose se ella… no lo dudo mas y brinco…

Cuando la suave luz violeta le envolvió una vez mas sintió su corazón aumentar el ritmo al que latía… al encontrarse en el fondo del pozo no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a subir… antes de darse cuenta vio lo mas hermoso que había visto en los últimos tres años… en la luz afuera del pozo estaba Inuyasha… su cabello blanco brillando por el sol que le bañaba… sus ojos dorados incrédulos… y su mano extendida hacia ella… le tomo sin dudarlo un instante y se sintió en el cielo…

Su mano grande y cálida sujeto la suya con fuerza gentil y sin ningún esfuerzo el Hanyou le saco del pozo… ahí… al estar suspendida en le aire frente a el… con lagrimas en los ojos supo que estaba en casa… su corazón se calentó feliz y nunca quiso alejarse de él… no soltar su mano nunca mas…

Inuyasha le bajo despacio y le abrazo con fuerza contra el… al sentir su cuerpo cálido… al sentirlo _ahí_… supo que no podía sentirse segura de que estaba con el y no lo dejaría ir nunca mas… decidiendo disfrutar de su olor… de su abrazo… de su presencia… ahora todo era perfecto…

------*------

El resto del día paso tan rápido… todos fueron a la cabaña de al anciana Kaede, donde estaba ella junto con Rin, todos tenían tanto que contar… todos tomaron su turno para decirle a Kagome cuanto la habían extrañado… lo que habían hecho… su versión… todos excepto Inuyasha… que permaneció en silencio… siempre teniendo contacto con ella… con su brazo… con su pierna… cerca de ella…

Para cuando llego el atardecer y todos decidieron cenar juntos Inuyasha no se había apartado de su lado ni un momento… y cuando Miroku y Sango le llevaron a su cabaña para mostrársela e Inuyasha comenzó a caminar junto con ella en dirección del interior de la aldea ella no pudo evitarlo y tomo su mano… Inuyasha no mostro que el gesto le gustara o le desagradara… pero simplemente se sorprendió al ver que no se dirigían hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… sino que se dirigían hacia el bosque…

Por un momento Kagome pensó que se dirigían hacia el Go-Shimboku… pero cuando pasaron de largo comenzó a preguntarse a donde realmente quería llevarle Inuyasha… su pregunta fue respondida y permaneció quieta, sorprendida y sonriendo… sintiendo las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos…

//////Kagome's POV////// (aquí comienza así legalmente el fic xD)

Una pequeña cabaña en el medio de un pequeño claro iluminado levemente por la luna era lo que estaba frente a ella… Kagome se sintió tan feliz... y a la vez conmovida… sabia muy bien que esa cabaña le pertenecía a Inuyasha… y se sentía honrada de haber sido llevada ahí por el… sabiendo muy bien que el con sus propias manos le había construido… sabiendo que tenia un lugar para llamar su hogar después de tanto tiempo…

'_oh Inuyasha…'_

Reanudo su paso despacio y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba simplemente un paso mas delante de ella… rápidamente se acerco a la cabaña y toco la pared… suave… Inuyasha había hecho un gran trabajo…

"Esta es tu casa ¿cierto?"

Cuando Inuyasha no le respondió volteo a verle y el asintió, con su mirada fija y brillante fija en ella… Kagome miro interrogante al Hanyou…

"Pensé que… bueno… quería que… digo… la vieras… que…"

Kagome se sorprendió al creer ver las mejillas del Hanyou oscurecerse… no sabia porque estaba avergonzado…

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Inuyasha volteo a verle de inmediato.

"¡Pues claro que si tonta! ¿Para que crees que te traje?"

Inuyasha evito su mirada de inmediato y ella sonrió… Inuyasha a penas y había hablado durante el día… y esperaba que pudieran hablar en este momento… se entristeció un poco y entro… Inuyasha entro justo después de ella y después de un intento encendió un poco de leña… Kagome admiro el pequeño lugar… era diferente de la pequeña cabaña de la anciana Kaede… la cabaña de Inuyasha tenia una habitación extra… supo que seria rudo caminar hacia ahí y entrar así que se dedico a observar esta parte de la cabaña… habían cajas en el lugar… algo polvosas… leña junto a la puerta de la entrada… y un futon doblado junto a la pared del otro lado de la fogata… preguntándose cuantas noches Inuyasha había pasado ahí solo…

¿Inuyasha dormía en futones? Nunca realmente había visto al Hanyou dormir profundamente… a excepción de una vez en su época… pero de lo contrario sabia que estaba medio despierto… siempre alerta… y sobre un árbol… nunca supo del gusto de Inuyasha de dormir en un futon…

No pudo con la curiosidad y avanzo hacia el futon, le desdoblo y le miro limpio… impecable… sonrió y se sentó en el mirando el fuego… Inuyasha le observo un momento y camino hacia ella sentándose entre ella y la pared sobre el futon dejando a Tetsaiga contra la pared…

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Inuyasha respiro hongo y cuando Kagome dejo de caminar el también lo hizo… en ese momento comprendió que sus ojos humanos ya habían sido capaces de divisar la cabaña en medio del pequeño claro iluminado levemente por la luna… había estado tan feliz toda la tarde… estaba feliz en este momento… la prueba de que Kagome había regresado no era solamente su olor… el sonido de su corazón latiendo o su respiración… era también real la calidez de su mano en la suya…

Se había sorprendido mucho por el gesto… porque estaba tan nervioso respecto a lo que ella podría pensar de la cabaña… no tenia idea de lo que se pasaba por la mente de Kagome y eso le ponía nervioso… no sabría como interpretaría las cosas… por mas que había preguntado a Sango y trataba de recordarlo… nunca supo nada respecto al cortejo en la época de Kagome después de lo que paso con Sota y la niña a la que le gustaba…

Inuyasha trago lentamente mirando la cabaña… el nerviosismo aumento en el… recordó como Kagome le había dicho a Sota que cambiara su apariencia en orden de pedirle a aquella niña que le gustaba que formara pareja con ella… y si el quería pedirle a Kagome que se casara con él… lo ultimo que debería usar seria su Haori… en el momento en que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso por los nervios y la desesperación de no haber planeado mejor esto debido a que su esperanza de tenerla de vuelta no habías sido así de grande Kagome apretó un poco mas su mano y comenzó a caminar nuevamente…

Inuyasha trago lentamente nervioso… pero estos se calmaron un poco al verla sonreír mientras colocaba una mano sobre la madera y no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso… trabajo mucho en la cabaña… mas en el exterior que en el interior ya que nunca le gusto entrar mucho… aunque fuera para trabajar en ella… lo poco que hizo al interior de la paredes fue mientras no tenía techo… ya que después de que había un techo sentía que la cabaña estaba terminada… de hecho fue lo ultimo que construyo con ayuda de Miroku de vez en cuando…

"Esta es tu casa ¿cierto?"

No supo como responder ante su pregunta… era su casa porque el la había construido tal vez… pero no le construyo para el… le construyo para ella… para ellos… y para… si es que un día habrían… para sus cachorros… se estremeció ante el pensamiento… y estaba seguro de que Kagome estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte cuando se volteo hacia el… asintió tratando de evitar tener que responder con palabras… pero la muchacha no parecía satisfecha así que reunió su coraje y se obligo a si mismo a responderle…

"Pensé que… bueno… quería que… digo… la vieras… que…"

A pesar de que pensó le gustaba por su sonrisa no la había escuchado decirlo… y comparando este lugar con la cada de Kagome en la otra época… la cabaña no parecía nada… realmente deseaba se capaz de complacerle en todo… que ella estuviera orgullosa de el… de su trabajo… a pesar de que siempre anhelo con todo su ser volver orgullosa a su madre… era aun muy pequeño cuando ella falleció como para haber logrado… así que ahora necesitaba que Kagome estuviera orgullosa de el…

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Sintió que se iba de espaldas ante la pregunta y antes de poder detenerse le estaba contestando casi a gritos…

"¡Pues claro que si tonta! ¿Para que crees que te traje?"

Se arrepintió de inmediato tan solo las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca… se había pasado tres años de su vida anhelando tenerle… abrazarla… besarla… y ahora que estaba ahí le trataba como si nada… como si no le importara… justo como antes…

'_Maldita sea… porque es tan difícil… ser… ¿sincero?'_

No podía evitar no querer decirle la verdad respecto a la cabaña… sobre el porque le trajo hasta aquí esta noche… sobre lo que había guardado en la cajas en el interior de la cabaña… Kagome entro y el se apresuro a alejarse de ella encendiendo el fuego… sentía que parte de su alma gritaba en agonía por haberle soltado… pero su aroma seguía ahí… su corazón latía… Kagome no se había ido… y si seguía cerca de ella temía perder el control… y…

Cuando vio a Kagome sentando en el suelo y desdoblando el futon que había traído específicamente para ella… para ellos… sintió que se caía al fuego junto con el leño que estaba dejando caer en él en ese instante… cuando Kagome se sentó y sonrió decidió que Kagome no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de pensamiento pervertido… sino que simplemente quería relajarse un poco y sentarse en algo suave… respiro profundamente y dejo el fuego en paz necesitando estar mas cerca de ella… se sentó a su lado y apoyo a Tetsaiga contra la pared…

//////Kagome's POV//////

"Es muy bonita la cabaña Inuyasha… ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí? ¿Todo este tiempo?"

Inuyasha suspiro… y miro hacia la pared… pero Kagome no dejo de notar el hecho de que su cadera estaba junto a la del Hanyou a pesar de que él trataba de girar su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario…

"La construí hace bastante… pero no es como si viviera aquí…"

Kagome se sorprendió ante esto…

"Dices eso porque solo vienes a dormir y…"

"Duermo en cualquier árbol que encuentre…"

Kagome se sorprendió y llevo su mano hacia la manga del Hanyou… Inuyasha finalmente volteo a verla…y Kagome noto sus ojos brillantes y llenos de un sentimiento que no podía descifrar…

"Si no duermes aquí… y no pasas aquí… ¿Por qué…?"

Kagome no pudo terminar su pregunta… pero supo que Inuyasha había comprendido cuando bajo su mirada, suspiro, y regreso su mirada hacia la suya…

"La construí… por si… regresabas…"

Kagome se sorprendió… y creyó que Inuyasha estaba implicando que vivirían juntos en la cabaña… pero el Hanyou se alejo de ella comenzando a ponerse de pie… al ver que intentaba escapar se aferro a su manga sujetándole con fuerza… Inuyasha le miro molesto…

"Oe ¿que-?"

"Inuyasha… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué haces algo así? ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso por lo que paso? ¿Es porque no puedes estar conmigo? ¿Aun extrañas a Kikyo? ¿No querías que regresara?"

Kagome no pudo evitar llorar… su corazón se contrajo en su pecho… había malinterpretado todo… durante tanto tiempo… ella fue quien le pidió a Inuyasha _aquello_ aquella noche… Inuyasha NO la amaba… Inuyasha extrañaba a Kikyo… y ya que ella había regresado esto era lo que le daba… una cabaña… un lugar para vivir… siempre preocupándose por ella… pero no dándole lo que realmente quería… a el…

En menos de cinco segundos Inuyasha saco a Tetsaiga se su vaina y le calvo contra la pared lanzándose contra ella dejando su espalda sobre el suave futon con el cubriéndole con su cuerpo… mirándole fijamente a los ojos…

"No vuelvas a decir algo así… _nunca_… que extraño a Kikyo y no quería que regresaras… aunque quisiera no puedo contras la veces que recé porque regresaras a mi…"

Inuyasha se inclino sobre ella y se sorprendió al escucharle respirar profundamente en su cabello suspirando su nombre suavemente... Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso en la sien y luego se alejo de ella lo suficiente como para poder fijar su mirada en la suya…

"Te amo Kagome…"

No dijo mas… descendió sus labios sobre los suyos en ese instante… el beso fue pequeño… tímido… pero inmensamente cálido…

Kagome no pudo evita reaccionar de golpe… se aferro a en con ambas manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza llorando… sabiendo cuanto tiempo había esperado por esto… porque Inuyasha le dijera que la amaba… supo que todo lo demás podía esperar… cualquier otra explicación… ahora lo necesitaba el…

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

"Es muy bonita la cabaña Inuyasha… ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí? ¿Todo este tiempo?"

Suspiro volteo a ver hacia la pared sabia que Kagome era experta en hacerle las preguntas correctas… las preguntas mas vergonzosas y las mas difíciles de responder y explicar… sabia que de haber sido otra situación le habría respondido algo muy ofensivo… evitando realmente responderle… pero no podía hacer eso… necesitaban hablar… necesitaba explicarle bien todo… necesitaba decirle que la amaba… y que mas que… bueno… preguntándole indirectamente si le gustaría vivir con el… casarse con el… la gente que no se amaba no hacia esas cosas…

"La construí hace bastante… pero no es como si viviera aquí…"

Necesitaba más tiempo para descifrar como comenzar… como decírselo… y sabría que Kagome comenzaría a preguntar mas cosas si no le daba respuestas rápidas

"Dices eso porque solo vienes a dormir y…"

"Duermo en cualquier árbol que encuentre…"

Estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de decírselo en su mente… y justo cuando pensó que lo tenia Kagome le desconcentro sujetando su manga y halando levemente de ella… sabia que significaba eso… que quería que le viera a los ojos… y el bien sabia que si estaba mirando sus ojos nunca seria capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa… pero no tenia opción realmente… así que le miro… y su corazón latió un poco mas aprisa… su mirada confundida… sus labios rosados… entreabiertos…

'Kami quiero besarla…'

"Si no duermes aquí… y no pasas aquí… ¿Por qué…?"

Inuyasha tuvo que evitar su mirada… ya casi había llegado a la solución momentos antes… a pesar de que no le parecía la respuesta mas indicada era la única que tenia para comenzar… y ahora que se había vuelto a perder en su mirada ya no podía evitar necesitar mirarla a los ojos… preciosos orbes chocolate… cálidos… amables… cariñosos…

"La construí… por si… regresabas…"

Kagome entreabrió otro poco más los labrios y su sangre comenzó a hervir… en su mente se repitieron las una y mil veces que se imagino tomándola ahí mismo… en ese futon… en el interior de la cabaña… con leña suficiente para mantener vivo el fuego por un rato… siempre con ella… nunca solo… juntos en su cabaña…

Supo que perdería el control si no colocaba mas espacio entre ellos y comenzó a alejarse… per Kagome se aferro a su manga como si a punto de caer a un precipicio hubiera estado… le halo con mas fuerza y volteo a verla con todas las intenciones de actuar como hace tres años y decirle algo muy ofensivo para que le soltara y le permitiera poner mas espacio entre el y ella…

"Oe ¿que-?"

"Inuyasha… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué haces algo así? ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso por lo que paso? ¿Es porque no puedes estar conmigo? ¿Aun extrañas a Kikyo? ¿No querías que regresara?"

El olor de sus lagrimas y dolor floto en el interior dela cabaña de forma muy concentrado… y el sintió su corazón se partía en dos… estaba dolido… arrepentido… y ofendido… ¿Por qué Kagome no compendia las cosas? ¿Por qué necesitaba que se las dijera? Porque cuando se trataba de esto… de ellos… de sus sentimientos por ella jamás comprendía…

Siempre que había necesitado algo mas en el pasado Kagome siempre había acudido a el y había hecho junto lo que el necesitaba… ella siempre había comprendido… siempre sin la necesidad de palabras… o de que el le pidiera algo… ella siempre lo hacia… pero cuando se trataba de lo que el sentía por ella… Kagome nunca… pero nunca comprendía bien las cosas…

Pero aun… Kagome creía que era un maldito mal nacido sin honor… que simplemente la había usado… que había usado su cuerpo para obtener placer y mantenía su corazón apartado de ella declarándole de otra mujer… Kikyo sostuvo parte de su corazón en un tiempo… pero Kagome no solamente sostenía su corazón completo en sus manos… sino su alama y su mente… el le pertenecía por completo… ¿Por qué no compendia eso?

¿Acaso Kagome no tenia idea de lo dura que había sido su vida? ¿Acaso ella no comprendía lo mucho que significaba para el que ella le aceptara tal y como era? ¿Que se preocupara por el? ¿Acaso no lo entendía aun? ¿Acaso no comprendía que lo que pasó hace tres años entre ellos, aquella noche en su cuarto, era lo más maravillosos que le había sucedido en la vida? ¿Que era algo que el no merecía y aun así ella se lo dio?

Y para colmo… decir… decir que _ese_ era el motivo por el cual el extrañaba a Kikyo y _NO_ quería que regresara… eso era lo que mas le dolía… que Kagome no viera aquello como algo especial… como algo importante e irremplazable… que no significara para ella lo que para el… que pudiera verlo como algo sencillo y que se toma a la ligera…

Decir que el no quería que regresara… era la mentira mas enorme del mundo… algo que ni el… aunque su vida dependiera de ello podía decir… no había nada más que el deseara que verla mas que ella se encontrara a salvo… era lo único que había deseado mas que eso… y dado que estaba en su época… aunque no estuviera con el… el sabia que estaba a salvo…

Al ver las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas su lado Youkai gruño en su interior… obviamente molesto con el y culpándole del dolor de Kagome… sin pensarlo dos veces… y lo mas rápido que pudo… tomo a Tetsaiga y le saco de su saya clavándole contra la pared de la cabaña… lo ultimo que necesitaba era que alguien entrara o un Youkai les atacara esta noche…

De forma rápida pero con cuidado le sujeto por la cintura dejándole entre el futon y su cuerpo apretándole con fuerza hacia el mirándole a los ojos fijamente… tenia que asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando… asegurarse de que esta vez… _SI_ entendiera…

"No vuelvas a decir algo así… _nunca_… que extraño a Kikyo y no quería que regresaras… aunque quisiera no puedo contras la veces que recé porque regresaras a mi…"

Cuando vio la expresión de Kagome cambiar… notando como _comenzaba_ a comprender… no pudo evitarlo y se inclino hacia su cabello respirando profundamente… amaba el olor de su cabello… amaba lo suave que era… amaba sentirle tener contacto con su piel… las pocas veces que había podido sentirlo… le dio un suave beso en la sien y supo que era el momento de dejarle completamente claro _TODO_ de una vez por todas…

Trago lentamente y se alejo de ella lo suficiente como para poder fijar su mirada en la suya… Kagome le miro esperando… nerviosa… confundida… y el tomo aire descubriendo que no parecía ser tan malo como antes… confesárselo… no cuando le había esperado tanto… y noche tras noche se arrepentía por haber sido un cobarde y no habérselo dicho con _palabras_…

"Te amo Kagome…"

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la muchacha le resulto casi ofensiva… pero para eso estaba esta noche… para encargarse que jamás volviera a dudar de sus sentimientos… nunca mas… descendió su rostro sobre el de ella haciendo lo que había ansiado desde que la vio… besarla…

Quería que fuera lo mas suave y tierno posible… decirle también con su beso que la amaba… pero para su sorpresa… cuando Kagome seguramente _comprendió por completo _sus palaras… todo… se aferro a él de golpe besándole con pasión… con necesidad…

Cuando sus manos tocaron aquellas marcas que había descubierto Miroku hacia tanto tiempo nuevamente aquella sensación invadió su cuerpo… su miembro a medio endurecer termino de hacerlo en un segundo y un gruñido se escapo de su pecho al sentir como comenzaba a hervir la sangre dentro de sus venas… y necesito mas… decirle mas a Kagome… su Kagome…

//////Kagome's POV//////

Sintió sus labio devorando los suyos y ascender al cielo en sus brazos… lo amaba… lo adoraba tanto… era tan feliz… no podía sentirse mas dichosa que en este momento… se aferro con fuerza a sus hombros y lucho por respirar mientras el le apretaba entre sus brazos… tan fuerte que sentía le comenzaba a costar respirar… pero no quería que le soltara… no quería que se alejara ni un momento de ella…

"Te amo… te amo… te amo…"

Kagome se sentía a punto de desmayarse… por la falta de aire por sus besos apasionados y por lo irreal que era esto… Inuyasha murmurándole que la amaba mientras se la comía a besos…

"Oh Inuyasha… yo también te amo tanto… Oh Kami…"

Se aferro a el con fuerza sintiéndole gemir contra sus labios y comenzar a dejar que sus besos se deslizaran a sus mejillas, a su mandíbula, a su cuello… cuando su lengua se poso sobre aquella hermosa marca que tenia en el cuello y le acaricio sintió su cuerpo entero arder… miles de sensaciones erizarle la piel por completo… así como sus bragas empaparse al instante… arqueo su espalda contra el y se aferro con fuerza a su Hanyou… su Inuyasha… suyo… solamente suyo…

"Oh Inuyasha… ah- eso… ah-"

Enterró sus dedos en el temblando sintiendo como si su lengua no estuviera en su cuello sino mucho mas abajo en su cuerpo… sintió la erección del Hanyou contra su pierna y trato de rozarse contra el lo mas posible… cuando Inuyasha gruño en respuesta a sus movimientos no pudo contener el grito que se escapo de sus labios al sentir lo maravilloso que era sentir sus labios vibrando contra su marca que enviaba esas caricias eróticas a través de su cuerpo hacia aquel lugar entre sus piernas…

Inuyasha separo sus labios de su piel y paso su lengua despacio por su cuello… sintió su cuerpo contraerse y supo que estaba a punto de llegar… cuando Inuyasha no le había quitado si quiera la ropa… el roce de sus colmillos le envió sobre el borde se arqueo contra el y grito su nombre extasiada… sus manos temblaron pero se negó a dejarlo ir… quería sentirlo cerca ahí con ella… saber que era real… que estaba ahí…

Inuyasha devoro sus labios una vez más…

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Apretó aun mas su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras devoraba sus labios sin poder detenerse… Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus hombros aferrándose de estos ahora… pero no importaba que sus manos ya no le causaran aquella sensación en su espalda… su sangre ya había sido despertada… y sabia que no podría detenerse… pero tampoco su corazón…

"Te amo… te amo… te amo…"

Se sorprendió al descubrir lo fácil que era decírselo ahora… y se prometió a si mismo que se lo recordaría todos los días… para asegurarse de que Kagome no volviera a dudar nunca mas de el…

"Oh Inuyasha… yo también te amo tanto… Oh Kami…"

Gimió contra ella al sentir el fuego ardiendo en su interior ser aun mas avivado por la forma en que dijo su nombre… siempre amo la forma en que Kagome decía su nombre… el también necesitaba mas de ella… quería mas y mas… sus deliciosos labios y sus suaves gemidos así como su respiración entrecortada ya no eran suficientes… quería mas de su piel… mas de su aroma… mas de su sabor…

Despacio movió sus labios hacia su suave mejilla… bajando despacio… dedicándole tiempo suficiente para complacer su cálida piel… Kagome se aferro con mas fuerza a el y se arqueo contra su cuerpo cuando paso su lengua de su mandíbula a su cuello… posándose sobre la marca que había dejado en su cuello… la marca que le declaraba suya ante cualquiera… fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una ráfaga de su excitación llego hacia el… y Kagome comenzó a retorcerse contra el… esto fue demasiado… comenzó a lamer repetidamente su marca sintiendo que perdía el control dándole suaves embestidas a la Miko a pesar de que aun están vertidos…

"Oh Inuyasha… ah- eso… ah-"

Su cuerpo tembló y cuando comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de sus suaves embestidas rozando su excitación aun dentro de la Hakama no pudo evitar gruñir y sorprenderse nuevamente por el grito que escapo de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que otra ráfaga de su excitación llego a el de golpe… cuando Inuyasha gruño en respuesta a sus movimientos no pudo contener el grito que se escapo de sus labios…

Separo sus labios de su piel y comenzó a lamerle como en el principio… su sangre Youkai gruñía en su interior y sin poder evitarlo rozo sus colmillos contra ella… Kagome apretó aun mas sus dedos contra sus hombros arqueándose contra el gritando…

"AHH- ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!"

Gruño con mayor fuerza oliendo perfectamente lo que acababa de suceder… le había dado tanto placer a Kagome por accidente… no creo que fuera capaz de complacerla de esta forma… hasta ese punto… Kagome temblaba debajo de el aun aferrándose a sus hombros... sin querer soltarle… como si ella también necesitara asegurarse de que el estaba ahí…

No puso evitarlo y al verla… su rostro inocente… sus labios entre abiertos… sus ojos cerrados… su respirar agitado… lamio sus propios labios y descendió su rostro hacia el de ella una vez mas… dispuesto a besarla con toda la pasión que le consumía en este momento…

//////Kagome's POV///////

Kagome le sintió despacio llevar sus manos hacia el delgado suéter que le cubría comenzando a levantarle para sacarle fuera de su cabeza… ella simplemente se dejo hacer… cuando el Hanyou logro sacarle el suéter comenzó con su camisa… después de esta siguió su sostén… supo que el Hanyou no rompió la ropa ya que era el ultimo recuerdo que tendría de su época… y se lo agradeció… pero todo pensamiento acerca de su época se evaporo cuando el Hanyou fue directo hacia su pecho derecho y comenzó a succionarle como si de un cachorrito bebiendo leche se tratara…

Gimió y se arqueo contra Inuyasha aferrándose a su hombros… tratando se tener contacto con el… de sujetarlo lo mas que podía… Inuyasha se deleito con sus pechos por un largo tiempo… lamiendo su piel… paseando sus colmillos por sus pezones… y soltándolos para simplemente pasar su lengua sobre estos… Inuyasha se alejo de ella un momento y se balanceo sobre una mano tomando su pecho izquierdo en su mano… aplastándole y mirándole detenidamente… Kagome sentía que era el juguete nuevo del Hanyou…

Inuyasha elevo su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió… se acerco a ella y beso sus labios despacio… deslizando su lengua al terminar hacia su mejilla y luego hacia su oreja gimiendo contra ella al sentir como sus manos se desplazaban silenciosas hacia su Haori soltando su ropa…

"Kagome… te amo… te amo…"

Kagome sintió su corazón calentarse y cuando sus mano solamente había logrado soltar su Haori detuvieron su trabajo y se aferraron a su ropa al sentir a Inuyasha pasear sus colmillos sobre la marca en su cuello una vez más sintiendo sus bragas empaparse otro poco mas… Inuyasha gruño contra su cuello y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo… beso su vientre por largo tiempo… pasando su lengua sobre su piel… y por un momento apoyo su mejilla contra este… e ella no pudo evitar pensar en que lucia como si estuviera tratando de escucha a un bebe… mmm… cachorrito dentro de ella…

Antes de que pudiera pensar mas acerca del tema Inuyasha se arrodillo y soltó su Kosode color crema alejándolo de el… llevando sus manos hacia su Hakama… el hecho de verle soltando su ropa el mismo frente a ella le hizo sentirse feliz… Inuyasha se veía seguro… confiado… no temblaba tanto como _aquella_ noche hace tres años…

Inuyasha finalmente se desnudo frente a ella y antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de preciar su cuerpo hermoso el halo su falda y sus bragas de una vez lanzándolas a algún lado junto a la pared… Inuyasha llevo sus manos hacia sus pies y sin que ella pudiera pensar mucho acerca de ella Inuyasha saco su lengua y lamio la planta de su pie… Kagome gimió y si Inuyasha no hubiera estado sujetando su tobillo suavemente y afirmado su agarre en ese momento le hubiera no solamente dado una patada en la cara sino que hubiera alejado su pie de el…

Nunca creyó que algo así pudiera sentirse de esa forma… una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por completo y supo que este era un nuevo significado para "cosquillas en los pie" que nunca olvidaría… Inuyasha no le miro de nuevo mientras beso el resto de su pierna izquierda… finalmente posando sus garras en sus muslos abriendo sus piernas para el…

Kagome supo que a pesar de que ya había hecho esto se sentía tanto nerviosa como emocionada… recordaba vagamente como se había sentido… pero estaba segura de que no importaba cuantas veces Inuyasha la besara… la tocara… la abrazara… le hiciera el amor con sus labios o con su cuerpo entero… ella nunca tendría suficiente… siempre querría mas… porque nunca podría tener demasiado de el… nunca demasiado de Inuyasha…

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Su cuerpo pedía mas… en ese momento noto cuando estorbaba la ropa que llevaban puesta… estaba dispuesto a arrancar la ropa de la muchacha… pero se detuvo a tiempo… y en lugar de desgárrasela le halo suavemente hacia arriba… sabiendo que saldría de ella una vez que pasara por su cabeza… no quería quitarle a Kagome lo ultimo que le recordaría a su época…

Le quito la cosa rosada y luego la café-ocre que traía puesta… cuando llego a su sostén azul supo que seria mas costoso sacarlo como la prendas anteriores… pero no iba a romper nada… así que con un poco as de dificultas le deslizo sobre la muchacha finalmente liberándolo de este… miro deseoso sus hermosos pechos… con sus pezones ya endurecidos… sin poder evitarlo hambriento de ella y esperando por tanto tiempo se dirigió hacia su pecho derecho…

Kagome se arqueo contra el gimiendo aferrándose nuevamente de sus hombros cuando comenzó a succionarle… el se delito con su aroma… con lo sonidos que hacia… con su sabor… con los suave que era su piel… soltó su pecho y saco su lengua lamiendo todo el monte hermosos de piel blanca… eran mas grandes… no puedo evitar notar que sus pechos eran mas grandes que antes… Kagome era toda una mujer… su mujer…

Recordó lo que sucedió con su cuello cuando sus colmillos le acariciaron… a pesar que a el le parecía lo mas tonto e ilógico del mundo… deslizo sus colmillos por su piel sensible… Kagome se arqueo una vez mas contra el gimiendo… y el supo que era algo podría hacer con mucha frecuencia si a ella le agradaba tanto… sintiendo su corazón calentarse ante lo exageradamente grande que era la confianza de la muchacha en el… no sabiendo si ella estaba consciente de que piel podía usar sus colmillo para algo muy lejano de lo que los usaba en ese momento… de lo peligrosos que realmente eran…

Finalmente decidió lamer sus pechos por completo… sin dejar una sola parte sin humedecer… y decidió admirarla… se alejo de ella balanceándose en una sola mano y no pudo evitar sentirse endurecer otro poco dentro de su Hakama ante la vista de Kagome jadeando debajo de el… sus pechos elevándose con al ritmo de sus respiración… brillante por la humedad que les cubría… con los pezones endurecidos… llevo una de sus manso a estos para re-comprobar que eran mas grandes… y cuando su mano le cubrió por completo supo que si eran mas grandes… no exageradamente mas grandes… pero el _notaba_ la diferencia… y le encantaba…

Siempre sus pechos fueron su mayor enfoque a la hora de tener fantasías respecto a la muchacha… porque era la parte de ella que mas pasaba en contacto con el cuando iba a en su espalda… sabiendo que Kagome no iría por ahí subiéndose en la espalda de hombre presionándose contra ellos de la forma en que lo hacia con el… incluso dormirse en su espalda mientras viajaban en un par de ocasiones… Kagome era simplemente hermosa… Kagome era simplemente única… Kagome era simplemente suya…

Levanto su mirada de sus pechos parpadeando varias veces alejando los recuerdos y sueños acerca dela muchacha concentrándose en ella… se acerco a ella de nuevo ansiando besarla… conteniéndolo… Kagome le correspondió con la misma suavidad… e reacciono de la forma en que quería cuando deseo de besarla y deslizo su mengua desde su mejillas hasta su oreja sintiendo como el olor de su excitación aumentaba una vez mas… haciéndole gemir…

"Kagome… te amo… te amo…"

Supo que quería más de ese olor así que bajo mas sus labios finamente alejándolos de ella acariciando su marca con sus colmillos una vez más… Kagome reacciono exactamente como el lo esperaba… otra ráfaga de su delicioso aroma llego hacia el… sus pequeñas manos que no hacia notado estaban en su pecho se aferraron a su ropa… el gruño contra su marca sintiendo como había logrado soltar su Haori… Kagome era una traviesa…

Sonrió al pensar que el también podía hacerle travesuras… se deslizó por su cuerpo saboreando su piel finalmente deteniéndose en su vientre… hermoso… suave… vivo con cada latido de su corazón empujándose casi imperceptiblemente hacia el con cada uno… paso su lengua por toda la piel que alcanzo en el lugar y finalmente apoyo su mejilla contra ella queriendo sentir la suavidad de su piel…

Recordado que Kagome era una traviesa decidió mostrarle que el también podía serlo… se alejo un poco de ella arrodillándose entre sus piernas y soltando su Kosode alejándolo de ellos… finalmente se apresuro a soltar su Hakama… sentía su mirada fija en el… y temiendo sonrojarse y terminar como un no-travieso frente a ella se acerco rápidamente a su falda de nuevo sacándole el resto de ropa que le ocultaba de el… dejándola igualmente desnuda que el…

En ese momento noto que los pies de Kagome eran pequeños y suaves también… como sus manos… le dio curiosidad y cuando Kagome pareció tensarse un poco ante su inspección sonrió… esta era la mejor manera de demostrarle que le también podía ser travieso… despacio saco su lengua y le deslizo por su pie… Kagome gimió e intento alejar su pie de el pero el reafirmo su agarre en ella… sintiendo como se retorcía y a la misma vez que quería reírse por como la muchacha reacciono… no pudo… ya que otra fuerte ráfaga de su excitación llego hacia el…

Inuyasha supo que ya no podía resistirse mas ante ese maravilloso olor así que despacio subió besando su piel… Kagome pareció emocionarse con cada beso que le daba mientras subía por su pierna… finalmente llegando al lugar entre sus piernas donde quería estas llevo sus manos hacia sus muslos despacio para abrir mejor sus piernas… respiro profundamente su aroma y se inclino hacia ella… ya no podía mas…

//////Kagome's POV//////

Inuyasha llevo su lengua despacio… desde su entrada hacia su clítoris… haciendo que sus pies se curvaran en el aire ante la sensación apretando más el rostro del Hanyou entre sus piernas… Inuyasha simplemente repitió el movimiento… y cuando en la tercera vez que su lengua tuvo contacto con ella se adentro en su interior no puedo evitar gritar, arquear su espalda y sujetar el futon tratando de registrar lo que sucedía…

Despacio Inuyasha le hizo lo que se le ocurrió… los movimientos lentos y sensuales de su lengua se volvieron movimientos rápidos y desesperados así como sus gemidos fueron aumentando… hasta el punto en que Inuyasha estaba gimiendo y gruñendo contra su lugar mas sensible…

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba teniendo el segundo orgasmo en la noche gritando el nombre de su amado… sabiendo que no seria el último…

"Oh… Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se deslizo sobre su cuerpo lamiéndole despacio de vuelta hasta llegar a su cuello y darle una suave mordida del lado contrario de donde tenia su marca suspirando su nombre contra el…

"Kagome… te amo…"

"Oh… yo también Inuyasha… te amo tanto…"

Finalmente dándose la vuelta y recostándose en la cama, se sentía débil… sintiendo que los brazos y las piernas le temblaban se sentó en el futon con el deseo de ver a su Hanyou… desnudo… expuesto solamente para sus ojos…

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Supo que debía de tomarse las cosas con calma o perdería el control por completo y podía lastimar a Kagome… así que lo más lento que pudo tratando de mantener la cordura así que deslizo despacio su lengua entre sus pliegues sintiéndose temblar del sabor… oh… había extrañado tanto esto… Kagome apretó mas sus piernas contra su rostro y respiro profundamente… oh… se sentías literalmente embriagado con su olor… y si sabía lo que era embriagarse… Miroku se había divertido en una ocasión dándole sake de sobra…

Volvió a hacer exactamente lo mismo… y Kagome reacciono de la misma forma… cuando finalmente se decidió a adentrar su lengua en su interior Kagome grito y se arqueo contra el… se sintió satisfecho y continuo con su tarea… trato de variar un poco… por poco que cambiara la dirección de su lengua o la velocidad a la que la movía… Kagome reaccionaba así… finalmente perdió el control y comenzó a lamerla como si hubiese finalmente encontrado agua en medio de un desierto…

A medida que Kagome gemía mas su nombre no pudo evitar gruñir contra ella… obteniendo una respuesta mas gratificante de Kagome… y cuando finalmente grito su nombre se sintió feliz… sabiendo que fue ese cambio aun mas drástico en su olor y porque había mucho mas de ella proviniendo de su interior…

"Oh… Inuyasha…"

Supo que probablemente le llamaba… así que se deslizo sobre su cuerpo hacia su cuello… ataco el lado contrario de su cuello de donde tenia su marca y no puedo evitar sentir el sujeto mas feliz y dichoso del universo… el siendo un Hanyou… aceptado por una mujer… una mujer hermosa… una mujer maravillosa… una Miko… Kagome…

"Kagome… te amo…"

"Oh… yo también Inuyasha… te amo tanto…"

Le dio un pequeño y cariñoso beso en el cuello… amaba que dijera su nombre… amaba escucharla decir que lo amaba… respiro en su piel profundamente y se dio la vuelta en el futon… respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados… esperando a que Kagome se recuperara un poco para seguir… si es que ella quería por supuesto… abrió sus ojos y la miro… Kagome sentada junto a el con sus ojos recorriendo su figura desnuda… su respiración se agito al percibir que la muchacha definitivamente se sentía cómoda con su desnudez… y supo no podría permanecer quiero mas tiempo… su erección dolía de mas ahora…

//////Kagome's POV//////

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás iba a poder olvidar esa imagen, Inuyasha jadeando con los ojos brillantes fijos en ella, con el cabello esparcido debajo de su cuerpo, Inuyasha era el hombre mas hermoso que pudo haber visto alguna vez en su vida, era perfecto y era suyo, se acerco hacia el de rodillas e Inuyasha se sentó abrazándole hacia el, Kagome sonrió al sentirle restregar su rostro contra sus pechos, y en ese momento notro sus orejas cerca de sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino hacia el y tomo una entre sus labios, pasando su lengua despacio por la piel sensible.

Inuyasha gruño y le sintió apretarla con mayor fuerza contra el, movió su lengua de arriba abajo y el gemido que escucho provenir de el al igual que el temblor de sus manos al aferrarse a ella le hizo sentir como su cuerpo volvía a comenzar a alistarse para sentir placer una vez mas.

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

'_Kagome…'_

Permaneció acostado tratando de calmar su respiración, sin lograr mucho avance ya que no podía alejar sus ojos de la mirada profunda y oscurecida de Kagome, con gracia se acerco a el de rodillas y no pudo contener le necesidad de abrazarla una vez mas, de asegurarse que estaba ahí, que era real, que había regresado a el, respiro profundamente el olor de su piel y noto la suavidad de los pechos de Kagome contra su rostro, no pudo evitar acariciar sus pechos con su rostro, enterrando su cara contra su piel, la amaba, cada parte de ella, la necesitaba, la había extrañado por demasiado tiempo…

Se tenso un momento antes de gruñir y sentir su miembro endurecerse aun mas de lo que ya estaba al sentir la suave húmeda y cálida lengua de Kagome pasearse por una de sus orejas, le apretó con mayor fuerza contra el asegurándose que era ella, que estaba ahí, que, esta mujer hermosa, esta sacerdotisa, no solamente le aceptaba y amaba tal y como era, sino le gustaba tener ese tipo de atención con sus orejas, inmensamente diferentes a las de ella, no humanas.

Kagome comenzó a mover su lengua de arriba abajo en el interior de su oreja y no pudo evitar sentir que estaba en el cielo, sus manos temblaban sujetando la espalda de la muchacha y sentir que su cuerpo estaba hipersensible, ardiendo, a punto de explotar, no importaba que su dureza doliera tanto… lo que hacia Kagome significaba mucho mas para el…

//////Kagome's POV//////

Se deleito con sus orejas por un largo rato, lamiendo ambas, deleitándose con los gemidos y aullidos de Inuyasha cuando su lengua iba mas profundamente en el, cuando tomo el suave triangulo entre sus labios y lo succiono, Inuyasha gimió con fuerza y le escucho hacer un sonido muy canino, como un cachorrito llorando, pidiendo algo, cuando lo hizo.

Sintiéndole temblar contra ella se sintió satisfecha y se alejo de el presionado sus hombros suavemente, Inuyasha obedeció sin decir nada recostándose en el futon nuevamente, ella se inclino sobre el hacia abajo, no iba a tocarlo, iba a usar solamente sus labios y lengua, se aseguro de capturar sus labios y degustarse con ellos el tiempo suficiente, pero al terminar supo quería asaltar su cuello, Inuyasha se retorcía y hacia los sonidos mas maravillosos que nunca había escuchado cada vez que succionada su piel y casi lloro su nombre cuando mordió su cuello con suavidad.

Inuyasha le sujeto por lo hombros y supo que quería voltearle contra la cama, pero no iba a permitírselo, quería todo de el, quería conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, tenían el resto de sus vidas para estar juntos… pero no lo soportaba… lo extraño tanto… lo deseo tanto… que ahora no podía tener suficiente… antes de que Inuyasha se rodara en el futon junto con ella descendió su rostro sobre el y capturo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios succionándole suavemente… Inuyasha se arqueo contra ella y gruño con fuerza.

Kagome decidió que no volvería a tratar de voltearle contra la cama así que se degusto con su sabor y sus gemidos… para cuando sintió que había terminado se deslizo despacio hacia abajo rozando su cuerpo con el suyo… su erección le rozo desde sus caderas, por su vientre hasta su estomago y cuando choco con su pecho escucho a Inuyasha decir algo que no comprendió y enterrar sus garras en el futon con fuerza.

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Inuyasha gruño con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Kagome adentrarse mas en su oreja, haciéndole sentir al borde de la locura, era la tortura mas exquisita que nunca había recibido, y amaba cada segundo de ello, porque era Kagome quien estaba con el, su Kagome… cuando la Miko le sorprendió tomando su oreja entre sus labios y succionándolo sintió claramente su dureza agitarse, y pensó que había explotado haciendo un sonido muy canino, pero no, no sucedió, simplemente una parte de liquido salió de el, le apretó con mayor fuerza aun sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso, la deseaba, en ese mismo instante, ya no podía contenerse mas.

Cuando Kagome se alejo de el presionando sus hombros levemente hacia atrás obedeció, haría lo que Kagome deseaba, el era suyo, le pertenecía, que hiciera lo que deseaba con su cuerpo, nunca le negaría nada, Kagome le miro un pequeño instante antes de inclinarse hacia el para besarlo, Inuyasha gimió disfrutando del beso, queriendo beber todo de ella, mareado por su sabor y el olor de su excitación.

Cuando la Miko deslizo sus labios de su mejilla hasta su mandíbula terminando en su cuello, besando y lamiendo su cuello no pudo mantenerse quieto y se retorció llevando sus manos hacia su pequeña y delicada cintura, gemía cada vez que sentía su suave lengua acariciarlo, saber que Kagome hacia esto voluntariamente, saber que lo hacia con el, sin arrepentimiento y que su cuerpo olía cada vez mas maravilloso con cada sonido que salía de sus labios, a pesar de que siempre creyó que si sonidos muy caninos salían de su boca ella buscaría alejarse de el o terminar cualquier tipo de actividad relacionada a _esto_ por el momento.

Pero cuando Kagome mordió su cuello suavemente todo su cuerpo tembló y llevo sus manos de su cintura hacia sus hombros tratando de voltearle sobre la cama, sentía que si no se sentía dentro de ella en ese momento explotaría de la espera y necesidad de ella, tanto había sufrido durante estos tres años que no lo soportaba mas, pero para su sorpresa Kagome no solo se negó a dejarse hacer por sus manos sino que le distrajo de sus intenciones tomando entre sus deliciosos y suaves labios uno de sus pezones haciendo que olvidara todo menos su nombre, se arqueo contra ella gimiendo con fuerza, tratando de hacerle entender que la necesitaba.

Inuyasha se sentía completamente incapaz de hacer algo, a pesar de que sabia la necesitaba no era capaz de decir algo, de hacer algo, solamente podía limitarse a sentir… y por Kami que cosas estaba sintiendo, nunca creyó poder llegar a pasar por tales cosas de nuevo, esto no se comparaba a lo que paso en la habitación de Kagome… ella no había sido tan… atrevida… su Kagome se había convertido en una completa traviesa…

Cuando comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo hacia abajo se deleito sintiendo la caricia de la piel de la Miko contra su dureza, sabia que estaba punto de explotar y se sintió avergonzado de que la muchacha llegara a percatarse de su estado por la humedad presente en el lugar, pero cualquier pensamiento que pudo haber tenido respecto a preocupaciones se desvaneció de su mente al sentir su punta tener contacto con uno de los suaves y maravillosos pechos de Kagome… su suavidad… su calidez… gruño y enterró sus garras en el colchón sintiendo que explotaría en ese instante…

"Oh Kagome… ¡Kami!"

//////Kagome's POV//////

Si reaccionaba así al sentir eso ¿como iba a reaccionar cuando lo pusiera en su boca? La pregunta se la carcomió por dentro… y no pudo evitar que le obligara a apresurarse… quería tocarlo con sus manos… pero al ver su reacción antes lo que acababa de pasar quiso escucharlo gritar… amaba verlo así… sabia porque había colocado a Tetsaiga contra la pared… sabia que nunca a nadie le permitiría verle ni la mitad de lo vulnerable que a ella… ya no se diga en ese tipo de situación… dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara de sus caricias… oh su pobre Inuyasha… discriminado y abandonado siempre sin nadie que lo apoyara incondicionalmente nunca… pero ella… ella jamás…. Nunca lo dejaría solo… jamás lo abandonaría…

Deslizo despacio sus labios y su lengua por su abdomen, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse bajo sus caricias, presiono su mejillas contra su vientre e Inuyasha gruño, seguramente porque todo su cabello se vino hacia adelante cayendo sobre su piel, se separo un poco de el al sentir su erección contra su pecho, Inuyasha gimió y se arqueo contra el futon, ella levanto la mirada y noto sus puños enterrados en el futon, sonrió levemente sintiéndose feliz, Inuyasha reaccionaba tan fácilmente ante ella… bueno… ella era de la misma forma con el…

Pero si había reaccionado así… gustosa admiro su dureza… hermoso… fue la palabra que se vino a su mente… Inuyasha era perfecto… y podía ver la humedad en la punta de su miembro... Sintiendo mas saliva juntarse en le interior de su boca ansiado probarle por primera vez directamente de su fuente… su esencia… su sabor… se acerco mas a el dispuesta a tomarlo entre sus labios pero su cabello se lo impidió, se vino todo delante de su cara y acaricio la excitación de su Hanyou… Inuyasha se retorció y levanto su rostro del futon…

"Kagome! Por todo lo que…"

Inuyasha dio un aullido y se arqueo contra el futon, ella se había inclinado para lamer la punta, pero gracias a la reacción del Hanyou el mismo se introdujo en su boca de golpe, Kagome sonrió al escucharlo tratar de formar palabras cuando le lamio dentro de su boca y comenzó a acariciarle despacio… el sabor era… indescriptible… finalmente dejo una sola mano en la base y se inclino sobre el lamiendo sus labios, saco su lengua despacio y cuando lamio la punta goteante Inuyasha dio otro chillido y ella sonrió decidiéndose a tomar nuevamente dentro de su boca esperando que con su mano en su base no se atragantara con el si volvía a empujarse contra ella…

Cuando le envolvió con sus labios y le succiono suavemente Inuyasha grito sin previo aviso arqueándose contra ella empujándose otro poco más dentro de su coca al arquearse de forma violenta gritando.

"AHhhhhh-"

Kagome sintió su sabor y al decidir que había terminado le saco de su boca tragando pero para su sorpresa mas de su esencia se disparo contra su rostro sin previo aviso, algo volvió a entrar en su boca pero gran parque cayo en su mentón, Kagome se sorprendió levantando su mirada, Inuyasha estaba retorciéndose de forma que sabia cualquiera podría tomar por dolorosa, sobre todo por la expresión en su rostro y la dificultad con que respiraba, pero el sonrojo de su rostro y el temblor en sus piernas contaban una historia muy diferente.

Kagome le admiro sorprendiéndose… igualmente duro… no había cambiado en nada, se inclino hacia Inuyasha y comenzó a lamerlo limpiando lo que se había desliado por su dureza y termino limpiar un poco que había en su cadera… al terminar se inclino hacia atrás dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo para volver a degustarse con su sabor pero Inuyasha se sentó de golpe y le atrajo hacia el besándola con pasión.

Kagome dejo que le volteara en la cama y sintió millones de mariposas volar en el interior de su estomago al escucharle gruñir y jadear contra sus labios mientras se colocaba sobre ella y abría sus piernas despacio, Inuyasha se separo de ella y fijo su mirada en la suya, amor puro se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos ella simplemente le sonrió y levanto una de sus manos hasta su mejilla acariciándole despacio.

"Inuyasha… eres tan hermoso… te amo…"

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y tenso todo su cuerpo… estuvo a punto de derramarse en sus pechos… pero no pensó que Kagome apreciaría eso a pesar de que su lado Youkai le reprendió por ello… el hecho de bañar a Kagome con su esencia de esa forma seria algo… gruño y enterró aun mas profundamente sus garras en el futon… sabia de sobra que necesitaría conseguir uno nuevo…

Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la caliente y húmeda lengua de Kagome deslizarse despacio sobre su abdomen… descendió su rostro sobre el lugar donde su lengua había estado imitándolo y sintió como tenia que tensarse aun mas ante la idea de Kagome con su cara tan cerca de su virilidad… estaba sudando de mas… y sabia que no debería de hacerlo… pero le costaba tanto trabajo controlarse…

Gruño con fuerza cuando Kagome movió su rostro y su cabello cayo sobre el… gruño y se tenso el doble… estaba seguro de que sus garras ya estaba arañando la madera del piso… el siempre ansió poder sentir el cabello de Kagome deslizarse por sus brazos y su pecho… y ahora la muchacha hacia su deseo realidad… nunca había pensado en el cabello de Kagome relacionado con _esto_… simplemente le parecía hermosos y adoraba la forma en que olía… tanto había ansiado tocarlo siempre…acariciarlo… y que ella le acariciara con el era…

Kagome se alejo de el… y justamente cuando estaba dispuesto a pedirle permiso para hacerle suya… hacerle el amor… si… que estuviera segura de que la amaba… su cabello cayo sobre su miembro endurecido y se tenso de golpe una vez mas… se retorció y estaba casi seguro de que había llega al menos a la mitad de la madera del piso con sus garras… levanto su rostros para tratar de ver porque era que su cabello estaba tocándolo ahí…

"Kagome! Por todo lo que…"

Y lo que vio… seguido de lo que sintió… dio un aullido cerrando los ojos con fuerza… luego dejo de respirar y no pudo detener sus caderas inclinándose de golpe hacia Kagome así como su espalda que se arqueó ante la sensación de… primero la lengua sobre su dureza… y luego su bica ardiente y húmeda envolviéndole… apretó sus dientes juntos gruñendo y tratando de no gritar… luchado contra el place… estaba seguro de que Kagome NO apreciaría que su esencia de derramara en el interior de su boca… estaba… sucio…

Quería decirle que se detuviera… que se alejara… que ya no podía contenerlo mas… pero Kagome no parecía escucharle… su lengua se movió contra el mientras aun estaba en el interior de su boca y enterró sus garras aun mas en la madera… sentía que la única forma que se podía salvar de esto era cayendo de ahí… escapando por la madera quebrada… pero aunque siquiera intentarlo no podía moverse… tenia que mantenerse quieto…

"Ka- ah- de- ah"

No podía… no podía decirle que parara… dejo de respirar al sentir su pequeña mano alrededor de la base y moverle despacio… justo cuando abrió los ojos para tratar de que volteara a verlo y así pudiera rogarle con la mirada que se detuviera… se arrepintió… y no se arrepintió en lo absoluto… ya que jamás podría olvidar como la rosada lengua de Kagome salió de entre sus labios enrojecidos y acaricio la punta de su miembro tomando en ella parte de la esencia que ya había salido de el…

Volvió a aullar como el Inu-Hanyou que era… se tenso por completo una vez más y dejo de respirar… el placer estaba aumentando rápidamente y trato de contenerse mas… tenia que poder liberarse de ella… kami era una humana… justo cuando estaba reuniendo su fuerza para escaparse de esos labios y esa lengua antes de que pudiera derramarse en su boca o en su cara Kagome deicidio era el momento exacto para hacer su mayor travesura…

Le succino…

El exploto…

Su cuerpo entero se tenso y el placer le nublo la mente… se arqueo contra el futon gritando sin poder controlarse…

"AHhhhhh-"

A pesar de que sentía había terminado y la boca de Kagome ya no tenia contacto con el no podía dejar de retorcerse… y es que era demasiado… nunca pudo imaginar que tal cosa se sintiera así… no recordaba tal sentimiento… por mas que se había "atendido" el mismo en la ausencia de Kagome estaba seguro nada de lo que el pudiera hacerse seria jamás ni la mas minis parte de lo que ella podría hacerle… y sin intenciones de hacerlo… muchísimo mas por supuesto cuando estaba siendo traviesa como en este momento…

Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo temblar y pequeño espasmos de placer aun asaltar su cuerpo cuando Kagome comenzó a lamerlo nuevamente… finalmente llegando hasta su cadera… en ese momento abrió los ojos y se apoyo en sus codos mirándola… entonces lo registro su mente aun nublada por su excitación… Kagome… se… había… tragado… su…

Justo cuando iba a terminar la palabra en su mente Kagome se inclino hacia el claramente con las intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo… y no pudo resistirse… obviamente si Kagome estaba dispuesta a tenerlo dentro de su boca estaba dispuesta a tenerlo entre sus piernas… y así el si podía darle algo a cambio… la mismo tiempo… se sentó de golpe abrazándole con fuerza… y unió sus labios con los suyos para confirmarlo…

Si… ese beso lo confirmaba todo… podía sentir un sabor que nunca había probado y sabia le pertenecía a él dentro de su dulce boca…

'_Oh Kagome… que traviesa eres…'_

No pudo evitar dársela vuelta en el futon dejándole debajo de ella… se coloco entre sus piernas separándolas mientras gruñía contra sus labios… su respiración se comenzó a entre cortar en cuanto se hizo presente en su mente… Kagome estaba ahí de nuevo… e iba a hacerla suya de nuevo… se separo de ella una vez mas fijando sus ojos en su mirada… dispuesto a confesarle su amor por ella una vez mas… pero ella le interrumpió sonriéndole y levantando una de sus manos hacia su mejilla… acariciando su rostro… como hace tres años…

"Inuyasha… eres tan hermoso… te amo…"

//////Kagome's POV///////

Inuyasha le respondió inclinándose hacia ella besándola de nuevo, despacio, igual que la primera vez, y comprendió que esta era la forma de Inuyasha de decirle gracias y cuanto la amaba sin usar palabras… y le encantaba.

Cuando Inuyasha se separo de ella el le sonrió maliciosamente y se inclino hacia ella lamiendo su mejilla, Kagome supo que era lo que lamia y se sonrojo, Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y llevo una de su mano hacia la que ella había dejado sobre su rostro, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, beso su mano y le apoyo contra el futon.

"Te amo Kagome… te extrañe tanto… te amo tanto…"

En el momento en que unió sus labios con los suyos, despacio, sintió como se comenzaba a introducir en su interior… Kagome gimió sintiendo como estaba lista de sobra para recibirlo, esta vez no dolía sino que se sentía completamente maravilloso, se sentía completa, se sentía llena, se sentía feliz, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos no por dolor sino por felicidad, se aferro con fuerza a Inuyasha con su mano libre y sintió al Hanyou enredar sus dedos en su cabello sujetándole con fuerza pero sin halarle o lastimarla.

Inuyasha se movió despacio, lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a el, su paso era suave, lento, cuando finalmente dejo de besarle enterró su rostro en el lado derecho de su cuello y ella se deleito con su aliento golpeando contra su piel con cada movimiento que hacia, despacio, suave…

"Inuyasha…"

//////Inuyasha's POV///////

Se sintió tan conmovido de una forma muy profunda por el gesto de la muchacha… respondiendo a su toque juntando sus labios con los suyos en forma de agradecimiento…queriendo decirle con estos… sin palabras que el también la amaba… que era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en su vida…

Fue distraído de su objetivo al besarla sintiendo nuevamente su sabor en sus labios… al separarse de ella un poco supo que el olor era muy fuerte… y se percato de la pequeña cantidad que había en la mejilla de Kagome… le sonrió acusándole de ser una traviesa con la mirada y se inclino hacia su objetivo… sacando su lengua y pasándola despacio por su piel… sintiéndose estremecer ante la mezcla de su sabor con el de la mejilla de la muchacha… al separarse nuevamente de ella y mirarle sonrojada no pudo evitar recordar que pensaba era la criatura mas tierna del mundo y beso su nariz despacio… la amaba… quería tenerla nuevamente… tomo su mano con la suya… beso su pequeña y cálida piel apretándola un poco y dejando que sus manaos entrelazadas descansaran sobre le futon… no iba a soltarla… iba a asegurarse de que estaba ahí y nunca la dejaría irse…

"Te amo Kagome… te extrañe tanto… te amo tanto…"

Sintió la punta de su dureza contra su centro húmedo y caliente, respiro profundamente y unió sus labios con los suyos al comenzar a empujarse suavemente en su interior… Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el apretando un poco mas sus manos entrelazadas… le beso mas apasionadamente finalmente gimiendo contra sus labios al sentirse completamente dentro de ella, cuando percibió el olor de las lagrimas de Kagome creyó haberla lastimado… pero cuando abrió sus ojos le miro sonriendo… relajada… Kagome llevo su mano libre hacia su cuello… y el sonrió también acercándose mas a ella… besándola suavemente de nuevo… y enredando sus dedos en su suave y hermoso cabello…

Decidió comenzar a moverse, despacio, besándola con suavidad… luchando por no dejarse llevar y poder ser capaz de percibir si estaba incomoda… Kagome no hizo nada mas que gemir con suavidad y mover sus caderas al compas de las suyas… creo un ritmo lento y suave y finalmente no pudo resistirlo y dejo sus labios para besar su cuello del lado donde no estaba su marca… gimió contra ella a medida que el placer aumentaba… deleitándose con el roce de sus pechos suaves contra su pecho… de sus caderas rozándose con las suyas… y de la gran cantidad de humedad y calor en el lugar de su unión…

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome gimió su nombre… oh Kami…como adoraba cuando gemía su nombre de esa forma…

'_Kagome…'_

//////Kagome's POV///////

Estaba en el cielo… todas las noches que lo había extrañado… todas las veces que soñó-recordó lo que paso en su habitación… todo era tan lejano… todo era tan irreal… parecía mas un recuerdo lejano, vacio y casi falso en comparación con lo que sentía ahora, con lo que escuchaba ahora, con lo que olía ahora, con lo que… saco su lengua despacio y lamio la piel del hombro del Hanyou dándole después un suave beso sintiéndole salir lentamente de ella para volver a entrar, a la misma velocidad… lo que estaba…

"Inuyasha…"

El Hanyou se alejo de su hombro y fijo su mirada en la suya solamente unos momentos para inclinarse sobre ella y besarla de nuevo…

"Oh Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

Kagome sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al escucharle decir su nombre con placer, con amor, con anhelo, como si pensara que esto era un sueño… quiso demostrarle lo contrario y llevo su mano hacia su espalda aferrándose a el con mas fuerza arqueándose contra el para recibir sus suaves embestidas… quería sentirlo… quería que él la sintiera… que estaba ahí y nunca jamás e marcharía… que estaba en casa… en su hogar… aquí… con el…

Inuyasha rozo su cuerpo completo contra ella y Kagome no pudo evitar estremecerse… cada parte de sus cuerpos estaba en contacto… el cabello de Inuyasha también le acariciaba… y el sudor de sus cuerpos se volvía uno… Inuyasha comenzó a besarle nuevamente y cuando ella deslizo despacio su mano por su espalda Inuyasha gruño ferozmente arqueándose contra ella y sin previo aviso comenzó a embestirse con más fuerza y velocidad dentro de ella murmurando su nombre…

Kagome se arqueo contra el gritando sintiendo como su cuerpo completo era agitado por las embestidas se su amado Hanyou… Inuyasha estaba entrando tan rápido… tan profundamente… con tanta fuerza… que sentía tocaba algo en que interior que le hacia perder el control y que sus ojos se cerraran involuntariamente… entre mas le embestía y mas gemía… mas Inuyasha gruñía y devoraba sus labios con pasión… finalmente alejando sus labios de los suyos posando sus labios sobre su marca…

Kagome sentía que Inuyasha estaba prácticamente en su estomago con cada embestida y cuando finalmente enterró sus colmillos en su cuello una vez más ella se arqueo contra el enterrando su mano en su espalda arqueándose contra el sintiendo su orgasmos provocar que apretara a Inuyasha con fuerza en su interior y apretara con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha que estaba entrelazada con la suya… en el segundo espasmo sintió de forma mas clara la esencia de Inuyasha derramándose en su interior y para su sorpresa Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir contra su cuello empujándose en ella con suavidad… como si deseara disfrutar de su orgasmo…

//////Inuyasha's POV//////

Inuyasha se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo… lo que sentía… lo que escuchaba… lo que olía… todo era Kagome… su mundo era Kagome… cerro los ojos con mas fuerza al sentir como Kagome comenzaba a apretar un poco mas a su alrededor… recordando como el vagamente trataba de consolar a su cuerpo en su ausencia… todas las veces que se baño en el rio… con el agua casi congelada para calmarse… como ni siquiera podía sentir la mitad de lo que sentía cuando soñaba-recordaba lo que sucedió en la habitación de Kagome aquella noche… y ahora…

Kagome lamio la piel de su cuello sin previo aviso y respiro profundamente absorbiendo su olor para no perder el control… y poder seguir con el mismo paso suave y lento… quería disfrutar estos momentos al máximo y no solo saciar su cuerpo… necesitaba saciar su alma y su corazón… llenarla de Kagome… su Kagome…

"Inuyasha…"

Al escucharla decir su nombre de aquella forma busco ver sus hermosos ojos expresivos y sus labios entre abiertos…. Estaba en lo correcto… Kagome lucia justamente así… no pudo evitarlo y se acerco a sus labios pidiendo un beso… Kagome se lo concedió y volvió a gemir su nombre entre el beso…

"Oh Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

Quería decirle que la amaba y estaba punto de continuar cuando Kagome se aferro a el con mas fuerza… apretando su pequeña mano contra su espalada y también arqueándose con el… gimiendo suavemente… apretando también sus manos entrelazadas… gimió sintiendo como Kagome seguía con mayor entusiasmo sus movimientos… meciendo sus caderas contra las suyas…

Kagome comenzó a temblar suavemente bajo su cuerpo y supo que ya no iba a poder mantener el mismo paso suave y lento por mucho mas tiempo… así que decidió disculparse besándola nuevamente… respirando pesadamente por su nariz y gimiendo una o dos veces contra sus labios… todo se sentía tan mágico… justo en ese momento Kagome decidió sorprenderlo rozando sus manos por su espalda tocando aquellas marcas que sabia tenia… enviando aquellas deliciosas corrientes por su cuerpo… terminando en el lugar de su unión… gruño sabiendo que acababa de quebrarse lo que le quedaba de cordura y todo se volvió Kagome… pasión y placer… se empujo en su interior con fuerza… rápidamente gimiendo su nombre de forma ahogada…

Cuando Kagome comenzó a gritar lucho por abrir los ojos sintiendo el placer aumentar otro poco… Kagome estaba gritando suavemente… con las mejillas sonrojadas y siendo movida por cada una de sus embestidas… sus pechos se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo… al compas de sus movimientos… quería hacerla gritar mas… apretó sus manos entrelazadas otro poco y sujeto su cabello con mas fuerza con su otra mano embustiéndola un poco mas fuerte… decidiendo que no podía soportarlo más… necesitaba besarla… Kagome respondió con la misma pasión a su beso y sintió su interior volverse aun mas estrecho… en ese momento supo que estaba a punto de explotar y no quería hacerlo sin Kagome… sin pensarlo dejo sus labios y deslizo su lengua y gemidos contra su marca… sabiendo que con esto conseguiría que explotara junto con el…

Se tenso completamente sintiendo el placer culminar en su cuerpo y sin pensarlo enterró sus colmillos en su cuello una vez mas… en exactamente el mismo lugar donde los había enterrado antes… remarcándola como suya… Kagome grito y se arqueo contra el y sintió claramente los espasmos de placer de su cuerpo no hacer otra cosa mas que aumentar el suyo… sentía como el cuerpo de Kagome pedía mas de el… como deseaba tenerle mas profundamente dentro de ella… no puedo evitar gruñir contra su cuello y comenzar a mover suavemente sus caderas contra las suyas sintiendo como a pesar de que el placer había comenzado a disminuirse aumentaba con cada espasmo que Kagome tenia apretándole mas… era lo más mágico que había sentido… era perfecto… era… exquisito…

/////Kagome's POV///////

Sin que tuviera idea de lo que estaba sucediendo Inuyasha se giro en el futon dejándole sobre el, soltó sus manos entrelazadas y coloco sus manos a su alrededor abrazándola suavemente mientras que ella llevo sus manos hacia su pecho, sintiendo su calidez y su sudor… sintiéndose feliz… Inuyasha le dio un beso en la cabeza y llevo sus manos luego de un momento de paz y tranquilidad hacia sus hombros levantándola… dejándole senada a horcajadas sobre el.

Kagome se sonrojo al ver a Inuyasha sonriéndole debajo de el y moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba… haciéndole notar que aun estaba duro dentro de su interior… esto le sorprendió de sobremanera… si bien había tratado de evitar que sus amigas hablaran respecto al tema en su época dos cosas le sorprendieron… la primera era que al parecer quería ella estuviera arriba esta vez… y la segunda… era de que Inuyasha aun estuviera duro… cosas que al parecer para sus amigas eran imposible… ambas…

Al ver a Inuyasha sonreírle mas supo que era porque probablemente estaba sonrojándose, Inuyasha levanto sus pierna y ella para no golpearse contra el llevo sus manos hacia su abdomen para detenerse… Inuyasha le sonrió ampliamente…

"Pensé que te gustaría mi idea…"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces sintiéndose avergonzada… Inuyasha era un amante espectacular… de hecho estaba segura de que no muchos hombres… si es que alguno podría hacer sentir a una mujer de la forma en que el la hacia sentirse a ella… y pues… el era un Hanyou… el podía oler cosas… escuchar cosas… y tal vez una que otra cosa se la decían sus instintos… y ella… ella…

"Etto… yo… pues… si tu quieres… intentare… yo no…"

Kagome no pudo continuar decidiendo que su ombligo no solamente era un buen lugar para mirar en ese momento que quería evitar su mirada… sino que también era muy bonito… así como el pequeño camino de vellos plateados debajo de el llegando hacia una de sus partes favoritas de su Hanyou…

Inuyasha llevo sus garras hacia sus caderas acariciando su piel despacio… ella trago lentamente y decidió moverse… suspiro y se levanto un poco dejándose descender despacio en Inuyasha… Inuyasha gruño suavemente… y cuando ella decidió abrir los ojos vio su mirada fija en ella… supo que su cara estaba tan roja como su Haori por el calor que sentía en esta…

Decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en lo que hacia… cuando movió sus caderas de una forma circular Inuyasha gruño con mas fuerza y apretó un poco mas sus garras en sus caderas… al abrir los ojos vio al Hanyou con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta… tomo esto como una buena señal y siguió moviéndose de esta forma… Inuyasha finalmente movió sus caderas con ella y comenzó a gruir y jadear al mismo ritmo que ella…

Kagome se apoyo mas hacia el Hanyou dejando sus manos sobre su pecho dejándose de moverse sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas y cansadas… Kami… esto era difícil… Inuyasha no dejo de moverse… despacio moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba… Kagome finalmente se recostó en el pecho del Hanyou… estaba exhausta… no sabia como Inuyasha tenia tanto aguante… no es que no estuviera excitada… eso era de sobra… pero a pesar de haber estado en el club de tenia esto era agotador…

"Kagome… ¿estas bien?"

///////Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha supo podía usar uno de aquellos consejos que Miroku le había dado…

"_Inuyasha… a las mujeres les gusta mucho estar arriba cuando se… copula."_

Sabia que su sangre de Youkai no estaría contento, pero a quien el quería hacer feliz era a Kagome o a el mismo… así que se giro en el futon dejando a Kagome sobre el… le apretó suavemente entre sus brazos sintiéndose feliz… sintiéndola ahí con el… sabiendo que era eral y no un sueño del cual si despertaba se convertiría en una pesadilla…

Beso su cabello sintiendo como su aroma le envolvía por completo… sintiéndose feliz por ello… después de sentir la respiración de Kagome finalmente calmarse a su cuerpo relajarse por completo supo que podía comenzar de nuevo… llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de la muchacha y la dejo sentada sobre el…

Se sintió maravillado al verla sonrojarse cuando movió sus caderas hacia ella... no podía creer que estuviera tan sorprendida por sus acciones… se sintió feliz de saber que ella probablemente estaba pensando que era un travieso… le sonrió con picardía y levanto sus piernas… haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante… Kagome no tuvo otra opción más que apoyarse en su abdomen para no caerse… luego dirigiendo su mirada confundida mostrándole sus mejillas sonrojadas…

"Pensé que te gustaría mi idea…"

Kagome parecía no solamente avergonzada sino que insegura… y se pregunto si estaba cometiendo un error… si lo que Miroku le había dicho era un error… o Kagome era tan diferente y especial que le "regla" de Miroku no se aplicaba con ella…

"Etto… yo… pues… si tu quieres… intentare… yo no…"

Le miro avergonzada evitando su mirada y decidió darle tiempo para decidirse si quería a o no hacer esto… llevo sus manos hacia sus caderas y acaricio su piel con sus pulgares, mirando su rostro cubierto por su flequillo, sus pechos hermosos, tanto que deseaba tocarlos, pero en esta posición no podía, podía lastimarla con sus garras accidentalmente…

Cuando Kagome suspiro y se levanto un poco para luego volver a sentarse sobre el sintió nuevamente aquel placer llenar su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gruñir… de esta forma entraba de una forma mucho mas profunda en Kagome… pero el rostro de Kagome… verle cambiar de nerviosismo a nerviosismo con placer era indescriptible… Kagome seguía sonrojada y apretó junto sus labios… en ese momento abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en la suya… se sintió en el cielo de nuevo… en casa… feliz… lleno… con Kagome…

Cuando vio a Kagome cerrar los ojos e inclinarse un poco mas hacia atrás y moverse suavemente sintió su control comenzó a desbalancearse… y al sentirle moverse de una forma particularmente excitante no pudo evitar gruñir y apretar un poco mas sus dedos en sus caderas… arqueándose un poco mas contra ella… no paso mucho tiempo sintiendo a Kagome completamente antes de que comenzara a mover sus caderas con las de ella… siguiendo su ritmo sintiendo su respiración agitarse al mimo tiempo que la de ella…

'Kagome…'

Inuyasha gruño con mayor fuerza moviendo con un poco mas de entusiasmo sus caderas contra las suyas… sintiéndose mas excitado ante la sensación de las manos de Kagome deslizarse por su pecho y que ella se apoyara mas en estas inclinándose hacia adelante… siguiendo sus movimientos su cabello y sus pechos…

Cuando las piernas de Kagome comenzaron a temblar y noto el esfuerzo que la muchacha hacia se detuvo… se sintió preocupado notando que había dejado de moverse… decidido a seguir un paso mas lento… preocupándose mas cuando Kagome finalmente se recostó contra su pecho respirando pesadamente… sin saber si era por lo que sentía o por alguna otra razón…

"Kagome… ¿estas bien?"

///////Kagome's POV//////

Inuyasha dejo de moverse en ese instante y ella suspiro elevando su rostro hacia el de el…

"Gomen Inuyasha… pero estoy un poco cansada… lo siento…"

Kagome se sorprendió… pensó que estaría molesto… pensó que le gritaría… pensó que la besaría y le golpearía contra el futon haciéndoselo de forma rápida y segura terminando y decidiéndose a dejarle descansar por la noche… pero en lugar de eso el sonrió de la forma mas dulce y levanto su rostro hacia ella besándola suavemente… Kagome suspiro… y sintió como Inuyasha le giro despacio… para su sorpresa Inuyasha se salió de su interior y comenzó a pasear sus manos por sus muslos despacio…

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha le miro sonriéndole…

"Te dolerán mañana…"

Kagome sintió su corazón derretirse al verlo dándole un masaje… a pesar de que el necesitaba que lo masajearan en un lugar mas arriba de sus muslos…

"Esta bien Inuyasha… termina lo que comenzaste."

Inuyasha se detuvo mirándole interrogante.

"¿segura?"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente, Inuyasha tan lindo… pensando en ella y sus piernas adoloridas…

"si Inuyasha… no te vas a quedar así toda la noche…"

Inuyasha le sonrió…

"No seria la primera vez…"

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y le beso en la frente, paso su mano por su rostro apartando los mechos húmedos pegados a su rostro y finalmente se acostó a su lado atrayéndole a el…

"Duerme Kagome…"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces… el fuego ya se había comenzado a pagar y estaba segura se apagaría pronto… estaba dispuesta a acomodarse lista para dormir junto a Inuyasha cuando se apretó contra el y sintió su miembro endurecido contra su estomago.

"Oh… Inuyasha… no…"

"shhh."

Inuyasha le apretó más contra ella…

"No te preocupes por eso Kagome… tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para eso… pero tus pobres piernas si necesitan descansaren este momento…"

Kagome sonrió y se levanto un poco sonriéndole.

"Inuyasha… no me moriré por un poco de esfuerzo de mas en mis piernas… además… tu no eres el unció que se quedo a medias…"

////////

Se tenso completamente… pensando que la había lastimado… Kagome suspiro y levanto su rostro para fijar su mirada en la suya…

"Gomen Inuyasha… pero estoy un poco cansada… lo siento…"

Inuyasha se sintió como un tonto… por no pensar antes en ello… Kagome era humana… tenia que tener mas cuidado con ella… le sonrió sintiéndose conmovido que no dijera nada antes… su corazón se sintió amado y contento porque la muchacha no se hubiera negado de una sola vez a pesar de estar cansada… se acerco a ella besnadole suavemente… agradeciéndole sua mor y su entrega… le esuccho suspirar y se giro sobre ella dejándole descansar contra el futon… a pesar de sentirse insatisfecho supo no podía presionar mas el cuerpo de la muchacha… salió de su cuerpo y llevo sus manos hacia sus piernas… habia esucchaod a Miroku y Sango hablar de que un masaje ayudaba a los musculos adoloridos y cansados a sentirse bien… el lo sabia el mismo cuando en el pasado… mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Kagome había tenido que sobarse el mismo ante alguna herida…

"Inuyasha?"

El volteo a verle sonriéndole escuchando su vos suave y dudosa…

"Te dolerán mañana…"

"Esta bien Inuyasha… termina lo que comenzaste."

Se detuvo mirándole interrogante, quería asegurarse de leer su expresión, sus hermosos ojos… de saber el motivo por el cual quería continuar a pesar de su disconformidad…

"¿Segura?"

Kagome simplemente le sonrió ampliamente…

"Si Inuyasha… no te vas a quedar así toda la noche…"

No pudo evitar sonreírle, ella pensando en el, cuando sus piernas ya estaban cansadas y no podía seguir… tenia que buscar una forma de reconfortarla… de lograr que le hiciera caso y descansara…

"No seria la primera vez…"

Se acerco a ella y beso su frente, paso su mano por su rostro apartando los mechos húmedos pegados a su rostro, mirando mejor su hermosos rostro, respiro profundamente absorbiendo sus aromas intensificados y mezclados y finalmente se acostó a su lado atrayéndole a el, necesitando abrazarla… asegurarse una vez mas que estaba ahí… que era real…

"Duerme Kagome…"

Sintió a Kagome relajarse y se sintió satisfecho, pero cuando la muchacha se acerco mas a el y presiono su miembro endurecido entre sus cuerpos tuvo que luchar para reprimir un gemido y para Kagome no paso desapercibido.

"Oh… Inuyasha… no…"

"Shhh."

Le apreto mas contra el asegurándose de mantenerle atrapada entre sus brazos, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba descansar…

"No te preocupes por eso Kagome… tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para eso… pero tus pobres piernas si necesitan descansaren este momento…"

Kagome finalmente se rehusó separándose de el, y el le dejo escaparse de su abrazo sabiendo que la muchacha probablemente quería ver sus ojos… permitiéndoselo...

"Inuyasha… no me moriré por un poco de esfuerzo de mas en mis piernas… además… tu no eres el unció que se quedo a medias…"

////////Kagome's POV//////

Y como si todo lo que le dijo Inuyasha anteriormente fuera mentira Inuyasha le abrazo y le dio una vuelta en el futon dejándole bajo su cuerpo una vez más.

"pensé que debíamos tratar una forma diferente…"

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente…

"Yo se de una forma diferente que no le hace mal a mis piernas…"

Inuyasha le sonrió y ella se alejo de el recordando lo que sus amigas estaban discutiendo una vez acerca de la "posición anime" mas bien posición hentai pensaba ella… pero no era nadie para culparlas… no es que ella fuera una enferma… pero si extraña a Inuyasha en _ese_ sentido también… y por lo tanto no podía decir nada la respecto… se arrodillo en el futon y luego se apoyo en sus manos… Inuyasha estaba detrás e ella así que no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro…

Pero mas rápido de lo que lo pensó le sintió detrás de ella entrando con suavidad en su interior… después de un par de empujones sentía que estaba regresado al lugar en el que se habían quedado cuando sus piernas cedieron…

Después de escuchar a Inuyasha gruñendo igualmente detrás de ella, dejando su aliento caer en su cuello quiso darle una sorpresa con la "posición anime" sonrió abiertamente y se agacho dejando su rostro contra el futon…

Kagome esperaba escuchar el aullido de parte de Inuyasha mezclado con su nombre así como el aumento de la rapidez y la fuerza de sus embestidas… pero no esperaba su cuerpo encenderse escandalosa y repentinamente ante la nueva posición así como Inuyasha se rozaba contra ese oh-tan-correcto-lugar en su interior… gimiendo el nombre de su Hanyou al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era empujado levemente hacia adelante con cada embestida…

Inuyasha deslizo sus manos de sus caderas hacia su vientre y luego hacia sus pechos gruñendo y finalmente gritando con fuerza apretando sus pechos con ambas manos y derramándose en su interior… rápidamente se inclino sobre ella y volvió a morder su marca… por segunda vez en la noche… haciéndole unirse a el en sus gemidos y jadeos mezclados con su nombre… sintiendo los maravillosos espasmo de su cuerpo apretar a Inuyasha en su interior… deleitándose con sus jadeos y respiración entrecortada… descubriendo que no había cosa mas erótica por escuchar que lo gemidos de su Hanyou…

///////

Inuyasha confirmo lo que la muchacha decía percibiendo el olor fresco de su excitación… y eso era algo que el jamás se permitiría… dejar a Kagome insatisfecha… oh no señor… Kagome lo amaba y le daba todo y que el fuera un patán y no hiciera todo… absolutamente todo para hacerla sentir feliz… era lo peor que podría hacer…

Le abrazo con fuerza y se volvió a colocar sobre ella… mostrándole claramente cuales eran sus intenciones decidiendo aclarar el punto de lo que sucedió ante… queriendo también disculparse por haber causado disconformidad en sus piernas…

"Pensé que debíamos tratar una forma diferente…"

Kagome simplemente le sonrió ampliamente…

"Yo se de una forma diferente que no le hace mal a mis piernas…"

No puedo evitar sonreírle sintiéndose feliz y emocionado, que Kagome tomara la iniciativa para este tipo de cosas… que le mostrara lo que el gustaba… como le gustaba… eso quería… eso necesitaba… ay que sus instintos y las reacciones de su cuerpo eran lo único que lo guiaba… y al ver a Kagome… arrodillarse y luego apoyarse en sus manos… no solamente dándole una clara vista de su lugar mas intimo y su trasero… sino también el aumento del delicioso aroma proveniente de los fluidos que salían de su interior… aparte del hecho de que esto era algo sobre lo que había fantaseado innumerables veces creyéndole imposible debido a que nunca se atrevería a pedirle algo así a Kagome creyendo ella podría molestarse… y ahora…

Sin pensarlo mucho o tener control sobre sus acciones se acerco a ella colocando sus manos en sus caderas y presionándose con cuidado contra su entrada… Kagome gimió con suavidad y decidió comenzar de forma lenta… asegurándose que no la lastimaba y ella se acostumbrara a esta posición… que para el se sentía diferente… muy diferente… pero igualmente exquisito…

Rápidamente el placer volvió a llenar su cuerpo… a hacerlo arder y sentirse sensible… Kagome se movía suavemente contra el y después de que no pudo evitar comenzar a gruñir cerca del cuello de Kagome sabiendo que en esta posición no podría evitar marcarla de nuevo le sintió agacharse… bajar su cabeza hasta el futon y crear la fricción y el ángulo mas maravillosos que pudiera haber imaginado… no pudo evitar prácticamente aullar su nombre y perder el control de sus movimientos empujándose rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella… necesitando marcarla de nuevo… necesitando sentir aquello de nuevo... hacer que Kagome lo sintiera… escucharla gritar su nombre en esta posición…

Quería mas de ella… necesitaba mas de ella… mas de su cuerpo… mas de sus gemidos… mas de su aroma… deslizo sus manos por su suave y sudada piel desde sus caderas hasta su vientre con cuidado… finalmente apoyando sus garras contra el futon logrando sujetar sus pechos en sus manos… al sentir la suave carne debajo de sus dedos no pudo mas y exploto gruñendo contra su cuello… inclinándose tanto como ella sobre el futon… enterró sus colmillos en exactamente el mismo lugar que antes y cuando Kagome se unió a sus gemidos luchando por respirar y diciendo su nombre de forma entrecortada se sintió en el celo… tanto por eso como los deliciosos espasmos que su cuerpo daba a su alrededor…

Inuyasha deslizo sus manos de sus caderas hacia su vientre y luego hacia sus pechos gruñendo y finalmente gritando con fuerza apretando sus pechos con ambas manos y derramándose en su interior… rápidamente se inclino sobre ella y volvió a morder su marca… por segunda vez en la noche… haciéndole unirse a el en sus gemidos y jadeos mezclados con su nombre… sintiendo los maravillosos espasmo de su cuerpo apretar a Inuyasha en su interior… deleitándose con sus jadeos y respiración entrecortada… descubriendo que no había cosa mas erótica por escuchar que lo gemidos de su Hanyou…

///////Kagome's POV////////

Inuyasha soltó sus pechos y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se giro sobre el futon atetándole con fuerza contra el, besando su cabello y suspirando su nombre contra el…

"Te amor Kagome… perdóname… por no decírtelo aquella noche… pero es que te dormiste antes de que poder decírtelo…"

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par ante su confesión… lagrimas llegaron sus ojos de felicidad… creyéndolo verdaderamente… Inuyasha estaba ahí… con ella… Inuyasha estaría con ella por el resto de su vida… Inuyasha había construido una cabaña para ellos… Inuyasha la amaba…

"Yo también te amo Inuyasha… te extrañe tanto…"

"Yo también te extrañe… cada minuto Kagome… ahora duerme… tenemos mañana… y el día siguiente… y el siguiente… y el siguiente…"

Kagome sonrió y posos sus brazos sobre los de Inuyasha…

"Y el que sigue y el que sigue…"

"Para siempre…"

////////Inuyasha's POV////////

Una vez que los espasmos de Kagome se detuvieran y su placer se calmara y finalmente desapareciera necesito abrazarla… nuevamente saber que estaba ahí… que era ella… que no era un sueño… envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se giro con ella dejándoles de lado sobre el futon… no quería salirse de su interior… quería estar completamente seguro de que estaba ahí… unida a el… suya…

Le apretó contra el con mas fuerza y beso su cuello… suspirando su nombre contra el sin poder evitarlo… sintiéndose extremadamente feliz y dichoso…

"Te amor Kagome… perdóname… por no decírtelo aquella noche… pero es que te dormiste antes de que poder decírtelo…"

Sintió a Kagome tensarse un momento… y cuando después el olor de lagrimas se hizo presente en la habitación se hizo presente se preocupo… pero la voz de Kagome cargada con sentimiento el reconforto…

"Yo también te amo Inuyasha… te extrañe tanto…"

"Yo también te extrañe… cada minuto Kagome… ahora duerme… tenemos mañana… y el día siguiente… y el siguiente… y el siguiente…"

Kagome también le abrazo pasando sus brazos sobre los de el acercándose un poco mas a el…

"Y el que sigue y el que sigue…"

"Para siempre…"

------*-------FIN------*-------

Holaaaaaaaa!!! Como se los prometí… aquí esta… por suerte me tocaron las vacaciones estos días xD y pues estaba haciendo un trabajo enoooooooooooorme por eso no había seguido trabajando en el fic xD pero aquí esta xD hoy 31.03.10 termine el POV de Kagome xD mañana trabajare en el de Inuyasha… para ya publicárselos… mas aun tengo que revisarlo… xD

_**Lunes 05 de abril de 2010**_

_Gomen gomen x tardarme tanto en publicar el fic… lo re-revise así q espero no vayan muchos errores xD… gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews xD ni me he desaparecido xD expero ue les guste el fic xD y prometo actualizar cuando pueda "Silencio" espero sea este finde xD_

**Final de Inuyasha**

Huy,… que puedo decir? Pos ya había leído el final en la manga… y llore entonces… y llore el lunes xD grite como loca cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se besaron… yo creí que NO iban a besarse… pero finalmente… después de 7 años de espera en mi caso… finalmente se besaron… xD estaba EXTREMADAMENTE feliz xD pero ahora me siento un poco triste : ( es así como que… ya no hay Inuyasha… por ahí vi un comentario… acerca de que ese/esa fan ya no tenia motivo para existir o algo así súper dramático… aun así… a mi los finales me hacen ponerme triste… pero esperemos que Rumiko Takahashi-sama haga ovas o algo así… ya que hace poco… el mes pasado creo saco una OVA de Ranma… así que pos… digo yo que hay esperanza xD y también quiero ver la nueva seria de Rumiko Takahashi-sama… solamente vi el "tráiler" y pues quise leer la manga pero solo leí el primer capitulo xD

Mi mama dice que yo estoy mas loca por Edward Cullen que por Inuyasha pero eso _**NO**_ es verdad… digo… NUNCA he escrito un fic de Twilight… y nunca creo lo hare… yo soy 100% fanfics de Inuyasha… mis novelas e historias cortas son OTRA cosa… yo seré 100% Inuyasha fan para siempre xD

Ahhhhhh le quisiera dedicar no se… lo que sea… este cap a _**Youko Cullen**_-san… que me hizo descubrir a Fortuni-san que es el actor que le da voz a Inuyasha en audio latino xD yo escuchaba a ese hombre hablar y me derretía… y todo gracias a Youko Cullen-san honto ni arigatooooooooo!!!

**Doujinshi**

Recuerdan que les prometí un doujinshi??? Pos YA lo termine xD lo tengo en mi blog xD lo traduje del ingles al español xD mi blog esta en .com xD busquen Eiko007 en google y lo van a encontrar… ese doujinshi me fascino por lindo y tierno siempre xD y pos weno weno revísenlo ahí si quieren y me dicen que opinan xD

Weno weno Muchisisisisisismas gracias por leer mis fics y pos ven les prometí conti de "Contigo… sin ti" y aquí esta xD gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews xD

**Doblaje**

Una ultima cosa xD No se si ustedes querrán, pero weno weno en la comunidad "Inudescargas" pos están tratando de pedir que doblen Inuyasha kanketsu-hen xD y pos weno weno lo único que tiene que hacer es mandar un mensajito a h t t p : / / w w w . c a n d i a n i . t v / c o n t a c t o . p h p ? i d = 1 sin espacios xD o mandar un e-mail a i n f o t e l e v i x . c o m xD yo ya lo hice xD es que la vos de Enzo Fortuni-san es bien bonita jijijiji y pos digo tal vez intentando si quieren saber mas de esto aquí les dejo la pagina del foro en "Inudescargas" xD

H t t p : / / w w w . i n u d e s c a r g a s . c o m / f o r o / i n u y a s h a – k a n k e t s u – h e n - % 2 8 2 0 0 9 % 2 9 / p e t i c i o n – p a r a – d o b l a r – c a p i t u l o s – a l – e s p a n o l – l a t i n o /

Sayitooooooooooooo

Hasta el próximo fic xD Matta ne xD

Inuyasha to Kagome ishoni zutto xD (conste que no estoy segura que ishoni se escriba asi xD)

Inuyashaosuwari92-san xD espero que te guste saludos hasta España xD

_**Eiko007**_

PD: Juajuajua toy en Twitter como Eiko_007 xD

Eiko: Y a mí que me importa que tengas Twitter?

Kazumi: Oye no seas así Eiko-chan…

Eiko: No me digas Eiko-chan estúpida… te voy a pegar…

Kazumi: Buah… Eiko-ne-chan me odia…

Aefor: Kazumi-miko-sama… yo te voy a distraer… date un baño…

Erika: AEFOR!!! Q ESTAS HACIENDO!!!??? NO ANDES HACIENDO FAVORES!!!

Eiko: jajajaja Erika me cae bien xD dale duro a este pervertido…

Aefor: Noooooooooooooo


End file.
